A distância separa dois olhares, mas ñ 2 corações
by Pequena-dama
Summary: Já havia se passado uns 2 anos desde que Shaoran havia voltado para Hong Kong, mas desta vez ele levara junto o coração de Sakura.... (FINALMENTEEEE CAPÍTULO 11)
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
Já havia se passado uns 2 anos desde que Shaoran havia voltado para Hong Kong, mas desta vez ele levara junto o coração de Sakura. Sempre que dava, nas férias, ele ia para Tomoeda, ou ela ia para Hong Kong.  
  
Era início de Outono, as folhas caiam pelo caminho que já estava acostumada a fazer todo dia com Tomoyo, mas neste dia ela foi embora sozinha, Tomoyo tinha aula de canto. Ela passa pelo parque do Rei Pingüim então resolve voltar e fica parada olhando o lugar. Sente o coração apertar, uma lágrima corre por sua face. Tem lembranças de Shaoran. Ia fazer um ano desde que eles não se viram mais, ou se falaram. Tudo bem que ele tinha os treinos dele e tudo mais, mas ela sentia sua falta. Sente uma sensação estranha, uma presença conhecida, fecha os olhos para identificar, mas quando tenta parece que não tem nada, que fora apenas ilusão dela. Sakura respira fundo e continua a seguir seu caminho até chegar em casa. Ao em vez de dizer como sempre 'cheguei', estava tão desanimada naquele dia que fora direto para seu quarto, se joga na cama, mais alguém a interrompe.  
  
Kero (sai rapidamente de baixo dela, voando): - SAKURA! Está ficando louca? Quer me esmagar? Olha primeiro onde você se... (fitando o rosto cheio de lágrimas de sua mestra) Sakura, o que houve?  
  
Sakura (choramingando): - Eu não agüento mais Kero! Não agüento mais essa dor que carrego todos os dias. Isso me sufoca. Eu preciso dele, quantas vezes já repeti isso, eu preciso dele mais do que nunca precisei. (socando de leve o travesseiro de tristeza).  
  
Kero (se aproximando dela): - Mas o que houve para essa choradeira repentina?  
  
Sakura: - Choro todo dia por dentro, mas não agüento mais engolir. (aponta para o calendário que havia pendurado atrás da cama, ela marcava toda noite um dia a menos no calendário, ansiosa para vê-lo novamente, não importando se era uma espera incerta).  
  
Kero: - Um ano... UM ANO? (gritando)  
  
Sakura (consentindo com a cabeça): - Antes fosse um ano de namoro, mas é um ano sem vê-lo. De namoro são 2 e um pouquinho mais. Mas até se fosse isso, eu sofreria, pois seria uma comemoração com dor no coração. Eu ao menos falei com ele nesse tempo.  
  
Kero (sentando no colo de Sakura): - Como não Sakura? Todo dia a vejo no telefone ligando para ele.  
  
Sakura (mais uma lágrima rola por sua face, com o olhar perdido): - E não consigo falar com ele.  
  
Kero: - Por isso usava a carta espelho, até mesmo eu dizendo que é uso errado de sua magia.  
  
Sakura: - Mas de que adiantou Kero? A saudade só piora! Eu fui burra em acreditar que usando a carta espelho a saudade diminuiria, mas piora, pois eu tenho a certeza de que não é ele.  
  
Telefone toca.  
  
Sakura: - Atende pra mim Kero, estou cansada de pensar que é ele e no final não é!  
  
Kero (ficando pra baixo em ver sua mestra assim): - Sakura, não fica assim.  
  
Sakura: - Atende, por favor, Kero.  
  
Kero (atendendo): - Alô.  
  
Alguém: - Quanto tempo bichinho de pelúcia.  
  
Kero: - Ah seu moleque mimando, olha como fala comigo.  
  
Sakura (ao escutar isso levanta da cama correndo para atender ao telefone): - Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran^^: - Minha flor, que saudades.  
  
Sakura: - Porque não retornava meus telefonemas? Ou respondia minhas cartas?  
  
Shaoran: - Me desculpe Sakura, mas aqueles anciões não me avisavam de nada, nunca chegou às minhas mãos uma carta se quer tua, ou ao menos aos meus ouvidos a frase 'Sakura te ligou'. Liguei por ter achado estranho esse tempo todo sem comunicações, e só hoje consegui me livrar do treinamento rigoroso, então posso me comunicar com o mundo a fora.  
  
Sakura: - Shaoran, quando poderei novamente te ver?  
  
Shaoran: - Em breve saberás minha flor, mas agora tenho que desligar.  
  
Sakura (apertando o telefone contra o peito): - Ele desligou.  
  
Kero: - Sakura, não fique mais assim, ele te ligou, não ligou? Então, acalme-se.  
  
Sakura: - Você está certo Kero.  
  
Toya (batendo na porta do quarto): - Você vem lanchar comigo ou não.  
  
Kero (vendo Sakura olhando para ele): - Vá Sakura, e anime-se.  
  
Sakura: - Tudo bem.  
  
Kero (gritando enquanto Sakura saia do quarto): - Não esqueça que eu também como, quero um pedaço daquele bolo que seu pai fez hoje cedo!  
  
Sakura (gritando): - Vai ficar gordo, seu guloso.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Meilyn: - Xiao Lang, deixe de ser lento se não perde o avião!  
  
Shaoran: - Calma Meilyn, eu estava falando com Sakura.  
  
Meilyn: - Só falta você ter estragado a surpresa contando para ela que você iria para lá?  
  
Shaoran: - Não, não contei. Mas queria, ela estava com uma voz perceptivelmente triste. Chegou a doer o coração.  
  
Meilyn (empurrando o primo): - Anda logo, Xiao Lang, embarca logo! Não se esqueça que Daidouji estará te esperando no aeroporto de Tókio, então anda logo!  
  
Shaoran (entrando na área de embarque): - Já fui!  
  
Meilyn (berrando): - Me liga quando chegar na casa de Daidouji!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (acenando para Shaoran): - Aqui Li!  
  
Shaoran (puxando a mala de rodinhas, indo até Tomoyo): - Obrigada por guardar segredo, de Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo (caminhando ao lado dele para fora do aeroporto): - De nada Li. Mas tava apertando o coração ver Sakura naquele estado estava quase impossível de guardar esse segredo por mais tempo.  
  
Shaoran (parando e fitando Tomoyo, com dúvidas): - Como assim Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (abaixando a cabeça): - Ela te ligava todo dia Li, e nunca conseguia falar contigo. Sempre chegava meio tristonha no colégio, eu nem perguntava o porque, pois já sabia, já estava virando rotina. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela tentava se fazer de forte, mas ela é fraca.  
  
Shaoran (voltando a caminhar com Tomoyo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - Por isso a voz triste dela ao telefone quando liguei antes de vir pra cá.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas ligou porque Li?  
  
Shaoran: - Saudades dela!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura (sentada na sacada da janela): - 'Peço pro vento te levar o meu beijo e te contar que eu te amo... O meu maior desejo...' (olhando o céu, cantando a música do desenho do Inu Yasha, ela amava essa música, em certo ponto era bem parecida com ela. Estava a escutando no CD.).  
  
'Mesmo que eu queira esconder o que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim, meus olhos não param de dizer que eu te amo tanto assim.'  
  
Uma lágrima rola pelo rosto dela, essa era a música que eles estavam escutando juntos da última vez em que se viram.  
  
'Luz, de sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar, pra poder te falar, que sem teu amor não há luz, calor; o meu mundo é frio.'  
  
Sentia um vazio dentro do peito, sentia falta dos momentos em que passavam apenas abraçados, olhando as estrelas, no parque do Rei pingüim.  
  
'Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar, que eu quero te contar; os meus sonhos bons da minha vida flor, com todos os tons, o meu amor.'  
  
Tivera tantos sonhos com ele. Corava ao lembrar de seu sonho em que ele a pedia em casamento, mas sentia o coração doer novamente, em lembrar que ele dissera que não era o homem da vida dela. Sentia como se esse namoro não fosse durar muito. Pelo menos ele se colocava como se não quisesse ser o último homem da vida dela.  
  
'Peço pro vento te levar o meu beijo e te contar que eu te amo... O meu maior desejo... Peço pro vento te levar o meu beijo e te contar que eu te amo... O meu maior desejo...'  
  
Pudesse passar a música toda sem cantá-la, mas esse refrão ela sempre cantava. Escutava todas as noites essa mesma música. Várias e várias vezes. Não enjoava, pelo contrario, sentia falta se não escutasse um só dia. Talvez aquela música a tivesse fazendo mal, mas ela não se importava.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (batendo na porta): - Posso entrar? Está tudo direitinho aí?  
  
Shaoran: - Entre Tomoyo, está sim, obrigada.  
  
Tomoyo (abrindo aporta do quarto): - Tô entrando então.  
  
Shaoran (olhando Tomoyo entrar no quarto): - Tem viva-voz o teu telefone Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo (entrando no quarto em que pediu para os funcionários prepararem para Li): - Tem sim Li, mas porque?  
  
Shaoran só fez um sorriso interesseiro.  
  
Tomoyo: - Está bem, Li. Eu ligo para ela. Já ligou pra sua prima?  
  
Shaoran: - Liguei sim, pouco antes de você entrar no quarto eu tinha acabado de desligar o telefone.  
  
Tomoyo (pegando o telefone): - Então eu ligo pra Sakura. (apertando o botão do viva-voz e colocando o telefone no gancho.). Nem respira Li, se não ela vai escutar.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas e se ela sentir minha presença? Ela está muito mais forte, eu sinto pela presença dela.  
  
Tomoyo: - Torça para ela não sentir!  
  
Sakura: - Alô. Sakura falando.  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakurinha, sou eu Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: - Oi Tomoyo, porque está me ligando agora de noite?  
  
Tomoyo: - Saudades de você priminha.  
  
Sakura: - Você está no viva-voz?  
  
Tomoyo: - Curiosa você viu! Estou sim! É que estou arrumando algumas coisas aqui, então falo com você por ele.  
  
Sakura: - Tem alguém com você Tomoyo? Estou sentindo uma presença familiar.  
  
Tomoyo (olhando pra Li preocupada. Ela faz sinal como se fosse para ela desligar logo): - Deixa de bobagem. Leva a carta flor pro colégio amanhã? É que na hora da saída quero fazer um filmezinho contigo!  
  
Sakura (desconfiando de Tomoyo): - Eu levo sim.  
  
Tomoyo: - Então até amanhã, tenho que desligar. Tchau.  
  
Sakura: - Tchau  
  
Shaoran (desligando o viva-voz, o telefone): - Eu te disse Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Li, a idéia de ligar para ela foi sua, e não minha!  
  
Shaoran: - Precisava escutar a voz dela de novo. Você reparou no som de fundo?  
  
Tomoyo: - O Kero roncando?  
  
Shaoran: - Sem ser o bicho de pelúcia. Eu estou me referindo a música!  
  
Tomoyo: - Claro que reparei, ela só escuta isso!  
  
Shaoran (deixando o rosto cair de lado): - Eu também.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura (cutucando Kero): - Acorda Kero! Você ta roncando de novo!  
  
Kero (dormido): - Bolinho de arroz...ahhhh...  
  
Sakura (puxando o travesseiro): - Não baba no meu travesseiro Kero!  
  
Kero (acordando): - Ai Sakura, mas que pessoa sem coração é você. Me acorda com meu sonho!  
  
Sakura: - Tava sonhando com bolinho de arroz!  
  
Kero: - Isso mesmo! Sabe aquele jogo antigo, pac-man? Eu sonhei que era aquele bicho que tem q comer as bolinhas. (com os olhinhos brilhando). Eram bolinhos de arroz!  
  
Sakura (dando um cascudo na cabeça de Kero): - Você não toma jeito!  
  
Kero (cruzando os braço): - E você não respeita o sono dos outros!  
  
Sakura: - Você estava roncando e quase babando no meu travesseiro!  
  
Kero: - Faz um bolinho de arroz pra mi que eu faço as pazes com você!  
  
Sakura: - Volta a dormir Kero!  
  
Kero: - Eu quero um bolinho de arroz! Estou de greve agora! Quero um bolinho de arroz.  
  
Sakura (abrindo uma gaveta que ela deixava trancada por causa de Kero): - Toma esses biscoitinhos e vê se dorme, amanhã te dou um bolinho de arroz, se você merecer e não roncar!  
  
Kero (devorando os biscoitinhos): - Sakurinha você é um anjo. Não roncarei nunca mais.  
  
Sakura (entrando de baixo do cobertor): - Duvido!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kero (se transformando em Kerberus, pois pequeno daquele jeito nunca conseguiria puxar a coberta de Sakura): - Acorda logo sua preguiçosa. Você tem aula se esqueceu.  
  
Sakura (levantando correndo da cama para se vestir): - Droga! Tava tão bom o soninho!  
  
Kero (voltando a ser Kero): - Teu irmão já passou gritando aqui na porta do seu quarto umas duas vezes, mas você estava com um sono tão pesado que nem levantou.  
  
Sakura (terminado de se arrumar): - Pega a carta flor aí Kero, a Tomoyo pediu para eu levar ela.  
  
Kero (voando com a carta nas mãozinhas): - Mas pra quê ela quer isso?  
  
Sakura (penteando o cabelo): - Não sei, ela não me disse!  
  
Kero: - Aiai, Tomoyo e suas idéias loucas! Ainda bem que dessa vez estou fora!  
  
Sakura (saindo do quarto): - Sorte sua! Até de tarde!  
  
Ela desce correndo as escadas. Encontra seu irmão saindo da cozinha.  
  
Toya: - Monstrega, te chamei umas 2 vezes e você dormindo feito uma porta!  
  
Sakura: - Estou com pressa Toya, e já te disse que não sou MONSTRENGA!  
  
Toya (vendo a irmã entrar na cozinha): - Quem mandou dormir feito uma porta!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (ansiosa): - Cadê Sakura que não chega!  
  
Shaoran (com as mãos dentro do bolso, ao lado de Tomoyo): - Calma Tomoyo, estou mais ansioso que você.  
  
E era verdade, mal esperava ele rever sua amada. Ela se surpreenderia com ele, pois estava fortinho, mais galã que antes. E ela também não deixava por menos.  
  
Sakura ia cada vez mais se aproximando da escola e sentindo uma presença familiar, quando a identifica seu coração acelera, e seu passo também...  
  
Sakura (correndo mais ainda, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios): - Shaoran!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Minha segunda fic! Nossa,me veio idéia então fiz. Espero que gostem. Beijos! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Sakura sentia a presença de seu amado cada vez mais próximo. Shaoran sentia o mesmo. Nessa afobação toda, sem prestar atenção no caminho, Sakura esbarra em alguém.  
  
Sakura (ajudando esse alguém a se levantar): - Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, Hyo.  
  
Hyo (se levantando): - Calma Sakura, está tudo bem! Também estou atrasado.  
  
Sakura (tentando se acalmar): - É que eu quero chegar logo no colégio.  
  
Hyo: - Então vamos logo, vou contigo, afinal estudamos juntos.  
  
Sakura: - Claro, vamos!  
  
Hyo era um menino muito bonitinho, Tinha os cabelos um pouco mais escuros que o de Sakura, olhos cor de mel. Tinha um corpo normal de um garoto de 14 anos.  
  
Sakura avista Shaoran e Tomoyo na porta do colégio, logo abre um imenso sorriso e sai correndo para abraçar seu amado. Shaoran dá alguns passos à frente ao ver a louca da sua amada sair correndo ao seu encontro. Cena de filme, Sakura se joga nos braços de Shaoran. Tomoyo não perdeu tempo, pegou a câmera no momento que avistou sua prima de longe. Conseguiu filmar dês do momento em que Sakura abre um sorriso ao ver Shaoran, até o abraço típico de filme.  
  
Sakura (abraçando forte Shaoran, falando ao ouvido dele): - Ai que saudades!  
  
Shaoran: - Eu não disse que logo saberia quando nos reencontraríamos?  
  
Sakura (dando uns soquinhos nas costas dele): - Nunca mais me deixe nessa agonia!  
  
Shaoran: - Calma minha flor, estamos juntos agora!  
  
Hyo (sentindo uma dor no peito ao ver aquela cena, chegando perto de Tomoyo): - Quem é esse? Não é o tal do chinês não, né Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo (ainda filmando o casal): - É sim. Olha como Sakura fica bonita feliz! Faz tanto tempo que não vejo esse sorriso no rosto dela!  
  
Hyo (com uma voz meio triste): - É. Ela é linda.  
  
Tomoyo (para de filmar os dois, percebendo no tom de voz de Hyo que ele não gostou de ver aquela cena, vira-se para ele e dá um doce sorriso): - Você encontrará outro alguém especial Hyo.  
  
Hyo (sem entender): - Como Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo (escutando o sinal bater): - Temos que ir pra sala, o sinal acabou de bater. (acabando com a alegria do casal) Sakura temos aula agora! Shaoran meu motorista te levará lá pra casa.  
  
Shaoran (soltando Sakura): - Sabe o que é Tomoyo, eu queria passar o resto da tarde com vocês.  
  
Tomoyo: - Não é conosco não, é com Sakura! Passará sim, hoje é sexta, então saímos mais cedo. Meu motorista te trará pra cá, não se preocupe com isso!  
  
Shaoran: - Tudo bem então. (dando um beijo no rosto de Sakura como despedida) Até mais tarde minha flor.  
  
Sakura (vendo ele se afastar): - Shaoran!  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakura, temos que ir!  
  
Shaoran: - Sim Sakura!  
  
Sakura (brincando com os dedos): - Você janta lá em casa hoje? É que Toya está trabalhando com Yukito, então ele só volta mais tarde, meu pai só volta tarde, como sempre, por causa das aulas que ele dá na faculdade.  
  
Shaoran: - Claro que janto Sakura, se Tomoyo não se importar.  
  
Tomoyo (já puxando Sakura): - Não me importo não, vamos Sakurinha!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Na hora do recreio Sakura ficou pensando em como estava tudo perfeito agora, pois seu amado estava lá em Tomoeda, só para passar o final de semana com ela.  
  
Ela abria um enorme sorriso se lembrando do reencontro dos dois naquele mesmo dia. Resolvera mesmo apagar o sofrimento que sentira até um dia atrás.  
  
Ela e Tomoyo estavam com as amigas sentadas de baixo de uma árvore, como de costume, lanchando. As meninas falavam algumas coisas para Sakura, que estava recostada no tronco da árvore, mas ela não respondia, pois não estava prestando a mínima atenção na conversa, só tinha Shaoran em mente.  
  
Hyo, juntamente com alguns outros garotos, também estava lá, lanchando. Não tirava o olho por um segundo se quer de Sakura, sentia o coração doer ao ver à alegria de Sakura por reencontrar seu amado. Em certos termos, era um insensível, pois ao em vez de ficar feliz pela felicidade de sua amada, torcia para que ela se decepcionasse com o namorado e ficasse livre para ele.  
  
Tomoyo (quebrando a paz de Hyo, ao ouvido dele): - Seus pensamentos não estão muito corretos Hyo, você deveria repensar isso.  
  
Hyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha e fitando Tomoyo): - Do que está falando Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Você sabe muito bem.  
  
Tomoyo olha o relógio e percebe que faltavam apenas 2 minutos para o recreio acabar, se levanta e vai acordar Sakura de seus devaneios, deixando Hyo confuso.  
  
Tomoyo (tocando no ombro de Sakura): - Vamos, já está perto da hora de tocar o sinal.  
  
Sakura (saindo de seus devaneios e fitando o sorriso doce da prima): - Claro Tomoyo, vamos.  
  
Tomoyo chama o resto do pessoal e todos se levantam para ir para a sala de aula.  
  
Hyo (vendo Sakura meio distraída logo atrás do grupo, chega mais perto): - Sakura... E o nosso trabalho.  
  
Sakura (dando um tapa a própria testa): - Ihh, havia me esquecido.  
  
Hyo (¬¬): - É, reparei nisso.  
  
Sakura: - Você não se importa se o fizermos amanhã? Ai droga, amanhã também não. Pode ser segunda? É que eu quero aproveitar o tempo que o Li está por aqui, domingo ele já está partindo.  
  
Hyo (se roendo de ciúmes): - Não Sakura, não dá! O trabalho é exatamente para segunda!  
  
Sakura (escutando o sinal bater): - Agora temos que ir! Olha, te ligo logo mais tarde, depois que eu resolver tudo com o Shaoran, tudo bem?  
  
Hyo (sem muitas opções): - Tudo.  
  
Sakura dá um beijinho no rosto de Hyo, que logo fica vermelho. Tomoyo vira para trás e acena para Sakura e Hyo, os chamando.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Hyo estava voltando do colégio, meio irritado ao se lembrar da cena que teve que presenciar na hora da saída.  
  
--------------------------------------------------Flash--------------------- ------------------------  
  
Sakura (correndo até Li que a esperava na porta do colégio): - Meu amor^^  
  
Shaoran (dando um beijo, beijo mesmo, em Sakura. Como ele estava com vontade de fazer aquilo.): - Vamos minha flor.  
  
Shaoran se despede de seus amigos, com os quais havia falado antes das aulas começarem naquele dia, na espera de Sakura. Sakura também se despede, então vão juntos à casa dela.  
  
-------------------------------------------Fim do Flash--------------------- -------------------------  
  
Hyo já tinha inveja de Li só por ouvir histórias que Tomoyo e Sakura contavam, do caso de Sakura com Li. Há tempos era apaixonado por aquela garota e tentava de tudo para conquistá-la, mas a vendo nos braços de outro parece que seria impossível separar os dois. Ele a queria só pra ele.  
  
Quando passava por baixo de uma árvore, uma menina dos longos cabelos vermelho fogo, estava sentada em um galho dessa árvore.  
  
Menina (virando de cabeça para baixo, pendurada pelos pés ao galho): - Hyo estás com uma aparência não muito agradável, sabia?  
  
Hyo (passando pela menina): - Dispenso seus comentários Mika.  
  
Mika (dando uma cambalhota, saindo de vez da árvore): - Seu grosso, estou falando contigo!  
  
Hyo (virando-se e fitando ele): - Você sabia não é para ficar por aí? Outras pessoas podem te ver!  
  
Mika (cruzando os braços): - Sei me tornar invisível caso você não saiba. A propósito o vi sua 'amadinha' se atirando aos braços do tal falado chinês. (passando um dos braços pelo pescoço dele) Me apresenta ele que te livro de um problema.  
  
Hyo: - Está ficando maluca? Você é um demônio!  
  
Mika: - E qual é o problema? Afinal, ele também tem poderes!  
  
Hyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - Como?  
  
Mika: - Isso mesmo que você entendeu! A sua 'amadinha' também!  
  
Hyo: - O que mais você sabe que eu não?  
  
Mika: - Acho que estamos chegando em algum lugar! Bem... Ainda não sei muito, mas posso descobrir.  
  
Hyo: - E o que você quer em troca?  
  
Mika: - Nada, querido, você acha que sou alguma interesseira? (dando uma longa gargalhada)  
  
Hyo: - Eu te conheço, desembucha logo!  
  
Mika: - Nada! Tenho um plano, primeiro temos que descobrir a história desses dois, os separar, depois cada um age por conta própria!  
  
Hyo (dando as costas para ela e voltando a andar): - Não estou gostando muito disso, não vai dar certo. Esquece!  
  
Mika (logo atrás dele): - Deixe de ser bobo!  
  
Hyo: - Se ele tem poderes como diz perceberá o que tu és!  
  
Mika: - Saberá sim, mas deixe que isso eu resolvo!  
  
Hyo: - Tudo bem.  
  
Mika: - Então você vai colaborar?  
  
Hyo: - Ta, eu colaboro! Mas descubra logo.  
  
Mika: - Da Sakura já sei quase tudo, só falta do chinês.  
  
Hyo (virando e fitando Mika): - Como assim sabe quase tudo? E porque não me contou?  
  
Mika: - Eu sempre estou na espreita! Não tenho mais o que fazer. É um tédio ficar trancada dentro da sua casa o dia todo. Não sou prisioneira não sabia?  
  
Hyo: - Mas se sabia coisas sobre a Sakura, porque não me contou? Você ainda não respondeu!  
  
Mika: - Estava esperando a hora certa.  
  
Hyo: - Conta logo o que você sabe.  
  
Mika: - Tudo há seu tempo, querido.  
  
Hyo: - Então vaza daqui e vá vigiar aquele casalzinho que obviamente está no parque do rei pingüim.  
  
Mika (ficando invisível): - Já estou lá!  
  
Mika era um demônio fêmea que, quando tinha a idade de Hyo, conseguira achar uma brecha e fugir para esse universo com ajuda do pai de Hyo, que era um bruxo que praticava magia negra. Hyo não era de pregar o mal como seu pai e Mika, mas estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ter Sakura.  
  
Alguns anos atrás, quando ele ainda era um bebê, seu pai havia tentado abrir uma brecha com ajuda de outros bruxos do mal, para arranjar aliados do mundo das trevas para dominar os universos. Mika por ser um demônio fêmea, fraco e covarde, estava em fuga e por acaso, na hora em que a brecha foi aberta, por poucos segundos, ela caiu nesse universo. Mas como esses bruxos não tinham tanto poder assim para abrir outra brecha não puderam mandá-la de volta, então viveu com o pai de Hyo e o próprio, já que a mãe dele era falecida.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shaoran (sentado em um banco, no parque do rei pingüim, abraçado com Sakura): - Um trabalho para segunda com aquele mané que ficou me matando com os olhos?  
  
Sakura: - Ai Shaoran, não fala assim! Você que é ciumento de mais e fica vendo coisas. É com ele sim, Tomoyo já tinha combinado de fazer com outra amiga, por uma promessa do último trabalho que ela fez comigo e essa menina ficou toda triste, aí Tomoyo prometeu fazer com ela. Então me restou Hyo.  
  
Shaoran (¬¬): - Tinha que ser resto mesmo.  
  
Sakura: - Não, ele sabia dessa promessa da Tomoyo, então me chamou para fazer com ele, e tinham muitas querendo fazer com ele.  
  
Shaoran: - Mais um motivo para não gostar dele.  
  
Sakura: - Você não confia em mim não é?  
  
Shaoran (suspirando): - Confio sim, minha flor, mas nele não.  
  
Sakura: - Ele não vai tentar nada comigo, ainda mais com você por aqui, se fosse para ele tentar já teria o feito!  
  
Shaoran: - Você dá muita confiança pra ele! Mas tudo bem. Só peço que se preserve Sakura! Promete pra mim?  
  
Sakura (virando e dando um beijo no rosto dele): - Claro.  
  
Shaoran: - Então você vai me trocar amanhã por esse mane? Ops, desculpe, Hyo.  
  
Sakura: - Não. Eu não te trocaria por ninguém. Serão só duas horinhas, mas você pode ficar lá por esse tempo, fica jogando vídeo game com Kero lá no meu quarto.  
  
Shaoran: - Você disse que combinaria de fazer isso com ele de manhã, certo? Porque não fazem na biblioteca do teu colégio? Tomoyo tem treino de canto logo sábado de manhã, eu posso ficar assistindo ela por enquanto que vocês fazem o trabalho. Que tal?  
  
Sakura: - Perfeito! Logo que chegar em casa, ligarei pro Hyo e combino isso com ele!  
  
Shaoran (puxando de leve o rosto de Sakura):- Esquecemos e esse mane agora, não vamos estragar nosso dia com isso, né? Dá-me um beijo, vai?  
  
Sakura dá um beijo nele. Os dois ficam lá se beijando, sem nem reparar que estavam sendo vigiados por alguém em uma árvore muito próxima. Mika...  
  
N/A: Ta meio chatinho, mas fazer o que né? Prometo que melhoro na próxima! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Sakura (feichando a porta de entrada): - Cheguei!  
  
Kero quando escuta a voz de Sakura desce correndo (voando).  
  
Kero: - Trouxe os bolinhos de arroz que você me proo... (vendo Li) O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui?  
  
Sakura (em voz alta): - Ele veio jantar comigo, porque?  
  
Kero (abaixando as orelhas, com voz tirste): - Nada não, só queria os meu bolinhos.  
  
Sakura (com um sorriso doce, puxando da mochila um saco de compras): - Comprei os ingredientes! Faço e depois te camo.  
  
Kero (levantando os bracihos): - Ebaaaa, vou jogar videio-game para comemorar!  
  
Shaoran (vendo Kero se afastar): - Não acredito que você comprou ingredientes só pra fazer bolinhos de arroz pra aquele bicho de pelúcia!  
  
Sakura (indo para até o telefone): - Não! É para nós dois também.  
  
Shaoran (a seguindo): - Mas ele vai comer tudo!  
  
Sakura (tirando o telefone do gancho): - Não vai não. (discando) Vou ligar para o Hyo, é rapidinho.  
  
Shaoran (se roendo de ciumes): - Tá.  
  
Sakura: - Alô? O Hyo está? Obrigado! (esperando) Hyo nós poderíamos fazer o trabalho amahã de manhã lá na biblioteca do colégio, o que você acha?  
  
Hyo: - Na biblioteca? Não pode ser aqui em casa?  
  
Sakura: - Não Hyo. Eu te disse que queria aproveitar ao máximomeu tempo com Shaoran. E amanhã de manhã Tomoyo tem canto, então poderíamos fazer nesse tempo, e depois eu saia com ele.  
  
Hyo (com raiva de Shaoran): - Tá, até amanhã!  
  
Sakura: - Até... (Hyo desliga o telefone. Sakura fica pasma com isso.)  
  
Shaoran (vendo a reação dela): - O que houve?  
  
Sakura: - Ele ficou seco e desligou sem ao menos eu terminar de me despedir.  
  
Shaoran: - Esquece ele.  
  
Sakura (indo para a cozinha): - Deixa pra lá. Me espere na sala, vou prepara o jantar.  
  
Shaoran: - Não quer ajuda?  
  
Sakura: - Se eu precisar, te chamo!  
  
Shaoran (sentando no sofá): - Então tá.  
  
Shaoran fica esperando e nada, até que se concentra no ambiente, sente uma presença malígna.  
  
Shaoran (levantando rapidamente do sofá): - Apareça de onde estiver!  
  
Mika percebe que já era, se ficasse mais tempo alí estaria perdida. Rapidamente anrraja um jeito, foge pela janela.  
Shaoran sente a presença indo embora, então transforma sa espada. Vai correndo até a janela a pulando.  
  
Shaoran (com a espada em mãos): - A não! Não fugirás tão fácil assim. Deus do trovão vinde até mim.  
  
Um raio cai logo a frente de Mika.  
  
Mika (pensando, olhando para onde caiu o raio): - "Droga, ele é bom mesmo! Como saio daqui agora?"  
  
Shaoran (se aproximando dela): - Ande logo! Apareça! Sei que está aí!  
  
Mika (pensando): - "O jeito é lutar contra ele."  
  
Mika vai se aproximando dele par dar um golpe, quando....  
  
Sakura (dentro de casa): - Shaoran, cadê você?  
  
Shaoran (virando o rosto e fitando a janela): - Sakura...  
  
Mika aproveita a distração dele e foge. Sakura aparece na janela.  
  
Sakura: - Shaoran o que faz aí fora? Ainda mais com tua espada?  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura não estou com tempo para conversar agora. Tenho um demõnio para perseguir.  
  
Kero (na janela do segundo andar): - Demônio? Não se brinca com essas coisas moleque!  
  
Shaoran: - Não estou brincando, vou atrás dele e descobrir o que ele veio fazer aqui.  
  
Pessoa (saindo de trás de uma árvore): - Kerberus está certo, melhor não se envolver nisso.  
  
Shaoran: - Eriol, o que faz aqui?  
  
Eriol (com aquele ar enigmático dele): - Algo grande está por vir, então voltei para Tomoeda, Kaoh disse que seria melhor que eu estivesse aqui quando o o dia chegasse.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas de que dia é esse?  
  
Sakura: - Acho melhor vocês entrarem e discutirmos isso aqui dentro.  
  
Eriol: - Concordo com Sakura. O meio da rua não é um local apropriado para esse tipo de coisas.  
  
Os dois entram, então Sakura resolve deixar para preparar o jantar depois. Ela ao menos havia começado, estava fazendo os bolinhos de arroz do Kero primeiro. Resolve serví-los com chá para eles quatro. Ela, Li, Eriol e Kero, que não ficou muito satisfeio em ter que dividir seus bolinhos ocm outros.  
  
Kero (comendo um bolinho): - Poxa Sakura, você...  
  
Sakura (largando a bandeja com o chá na mesa e se sentando no sofá ao lado de Shaoran): - Para de reclamar Kero.  
  
Shaoran (enlaçando seus dedos nos de Sakura): - Começe Eriol.  
  
Eriol: - Bem... Alguns anos atrás um grupo de magos, praticantes da magia negra, tentaram abrir uma brecha para o mundo das trevas com a intenção de arranjar aliados demônios para ajudá-los a dominar os mundos.  
  
Sakura: - Isso é idéia de filme. Dominar mundo, fala sério.  
  
Eriol: - Mas isso é passado Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Entendi.  
  
Sharora: - Mas o que esse domônio faz aqui? Ele parecia ser um tanto fraco.  
  
Eriol: - Como eu ia dizendo.... Eles tentaram abrir uma brecha, e conseguiram, mas a brecha só se manteve aberta por poucos segundos e acabou passando um demônio inesperado por ela.  
  
Shaoran: - Então esse é o que estava na aqui, na casa de Sakura?  
  
Sakura (fitando Li com os lhos arregalados): - Na minha casa?  
  
Eriol: - Fique calma. Ele pelo jeito estava perseguindo vocês.  
  
Sakura (fitando assustada o Eriol): - Perseguinto? (agarrando Li) Shaoran me protege!  
  
Eriol: - Mas como Shaoran falou, ele é fraco. Deve querer algo com vocês dois, ou só com você Sakura. Tem que ficar mais atenta à essas coisas.  
  
Sakura (abaixando a cabeça): - Tenho tido tantas coisas enchendo minha cabeça que nem parei para pensar nisso.  
  
Shaoran (pegando o queixo de Sakura e a fitando nos olhos): - Mas o que quer que esse demônio queira, ele quer com você. Eriol está certo, você tem que prestar mais atenção nas presenças à sua volta. (olhando para Kero que havia ficado calado o tempo todo. Quer dizer, comendo o tempo todo) Oh bicho de pelúcia. Por acaso não é o seu dever protejar Sakura?  
  
Kero (parando de comer) : - Ora seu moleque! Quem pensa que é para me...  
  
Shaoran (interrompendo-o): - Responda.  
  
Kero: - É sim, porque?  
  
Shaoran: - Então porque ão está seguindo isso? Esse demônio já deve estar algum tempo seguindo Sakura.  
  
Kero: - Sakura tem preferido me deixar em casa. Não é escolha minha.  
  
Shaoran (olhando para Sakura e depois volta para Kero): - Mas agora ande sempre com ela. Cuidado nunca é de mais.  
  
Kero: - Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens seu moleque?  
  
Eriol: - É melhor fazer o que ele diz, Kerberus. Sakura pode estar em perigo.  
  
Kero (emburrado): - Certo.  
  
Shaoran (virando-se para Eriol): - Mas Eriol, você não disse o porque de ter voltado para o japão.  
  
Eriol (ficando pensativo): - Vim atrás do que mais senti falta quando fui para lá.  
  
Sakura: - Quem?  
  
Eriol (corando com a pergunta de Sakura. Lembrando do rosto de sua queriada Tomoyo. Balançando as mãos): - Vocês, meus amigos. (tomando um gole do chá)  
  
Shaoran (cruzando os braços, se recostando no sofá): - Que mentira mais lavada Eriol.  
  
Eriol quase engasga com o chá. Fuzila Li com os olhos. Era obvio que ele tinha voltado para lá não só pelos amigos, mas principalmente por Tomoyo. Só que Sakura tinha engolido a meia verdade, mas com aquela tirada de Li, ela ficou confusa.  
  
Sakura (olhando confusa para os dois) : - Não entendi.  
  
Eriol (fitando Li): - Deixe de ironico Li. Acabou confundindo Sakura.  
  
Shaoran (rindo da situação que deixou Eriol): - Mas não estou mentindo. Além do mais, eu estou aqui de passagem. Volto para Hong Kong domingo de noite.  
  
Sakura (levantando do sofá): - Vocês dois não me dizem nada mesmo viu!  
  
Shaoran: - Vai aonde?  
  
Sakura: - Preparar o jantar. Quer jantar conosco Eriol?  
  
Eriol: - Não sei querida Sakura. Posso estar atrapalhando vocês dois.  
  
Shaoran: - Que nada, fica aí. Sakura, bem que você poderia chamar Tomoyo também, aí ele não se preocuparia em nos atrapalhar.  
  
Sakura (toda inocente): - "tima idéia! Já estou indo ligar para ela então! (vendo Kero saindo da sala) E você, vai onde?  
  
Kero (esfregando os olhos): - Dormir. Joguei à tarde inteira, estou exausto.  
  
Sakura: - Mas e o jantar?  
  
Kero: - Eu comi bolinho de arroz. Estou satisfeito.  
  
Sakura (indo até o telefone, fora da sala): - Tudo bem então.  
  
Eriol (fitando Li com aquele cara de 'te pego na saída'): - Sorte que Sakura é inocente. Se não...  
  
Shaoran: - Nunca te vi tão estressado. Relaxa Eriol. Sakura nunca vai desconfiar disso. Aposto que você estava vindo para a casa de Sakura com a esperança de Tomoyo estar aqui.  
  
Eriol: - ...  
  
Shaoran: - Eu sbia! Desencana Eriol. Mas tome cuidado, porque você disfarça muito mal.   
  
Sakura (voltando): - Ela vem! Vou preparar o jantar, se ela chegar, abram a porta para ela, tudo bem?  
  
Eriol: - Claro.  
  
Sakura se retira da sala para preparar o jantar. Eriol e Shaoran ficam conversando. Já que estavam falando sobre o 'segredo amoroso' de Eriol, o mesmo procura saber com Li como ia ele e Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: - Nós ficamos um ano sem nos vermos, falarmos, ou ao menos trocarmos cartas e e-mails.  
  
Eriol: - Mas porque?  
  
Shaoran: - Eu não podia vir para o japão, ou ligar para ela por causa do meu treino. Os e-mails eu não tinha acesso também. Mas as cartas, elas eu podia receber ou enviar, só que não recebi nehuma dela. Ela me disse ter enviado várias, além de ter me ligado várias vezes. Só que carta alguma chegou às minhas mãos, ou ao menos me disseram que ela havia ligado. Estão tentando sabotar meu namoro com ela, Eriol. Não nos querem juntos.  
  
Eriol: - Sei porque. Por causa dos costumes de vocês, certo?  
  
Shaoran (com um olhar triste): - É. No cstume da minha fámila, devo me casar com uma chinesa de família típica. Ou seja, Sakura não. Ainda mais por eu ser o único filho homem. Então tenho que me casar com uma chinesa, assumir meu posto como chefe do clã Li e ter filhos para assumirem meu lugar.  
  
Eriol: - Mas você já conversou isso com ela?  
  
Shaoran: - Não exatamente. Já deixei avisado que não serei o homem da vida dela, mas ela sabe o porque. Ela sempre soube.  
  
Eriol: - Mas Shaoran, você vai largar de lado a mulher que você ama por causa de um costume?  
  
Shaoran: - Não sei Eriol. Acredito que ela vá terminar comigo antes para não me ver sofrer. Ela me ama muito, eu sinto isso.   
  
Eriol: - Mas Sakura enfrentaria de tudo por você.  
  
Shaoran: - E eu por ela. Mas e se isso for apenas uma paixão de adolescente? Um dia acabará e eu poderei me arrepender muito disso. Prefiro deixar as coisas seguirem seu fluxo e esperar para ver no que dá. No momento minha família encara Sakura apenas como uma amiga minha. Se eles já não me deixam falar com ela assim, imagine se souberem que estamos juntos?  
  
Eriol: - Mas se eles pegaram as cartas dela, eles sabem que estão juntos.  
  
Shaoran: - Não sabem. Meilyn me disse ela quem tem pego as cartas é uma de minhas irmãs, às ordens dos anciões e minha mãe. Mas ela esconde. Minhas irmãs sabem de minha relação com Sakura, os outros não. Elas me ajudam, me acobertam. Mas mesmo assim não podem entregar as cartas nas minha mãos. Meilyn me disse também que isso foi um trato com os aniões. Ela havia aberto o maior barroco com eles quando ela os viu abrindo uma carta de Sakura. Eles prometeram não abrir se elas não chegassem nas minhas mãos. Ou seja, uma das minhas irmãs pegaria as cartas e não me entregaria.  
  
Eriol: - Entendo. Você não se deve deixar manipular por eles. A vida é sua. Você mesmo sabe que ama Sakura, e muito. Tem que correr atrás do que quer, ou melhor, da sua felicidade com ela. (escutando a campainha) Deve ser Tomoyo. Vou atender.  
  
Shaoran (com um sorriso maldoso): - Vai lá. Seja educado!  
  
Eriol (saindo da sala): - Debochado!  
  
Shaoran ficou refletindo. Eriol estava certo, ele tinha que correr atrás do que ele queria. De sua felicidade com sua amada. Mas ele ainda temia se arrepender. Ou dela mesmo terminar com ele. Ele saia aque sempre a amaria, mas o medo dele era ela. Por mais que ela dissesse o mesmo. Ele tinha medo dela não conseguir ser forte o bastante e desistir. Sakura era fraca para aquelas coisas, sofria de mais, e ele não queria isso para ela. Sabia que quando, finalmente, os contras descobrissem do namoro dele com ela seria quase impossível eles se falarem, se verem, ou outras coisas. E ela sofreria muito com isso. Ele tinha certeza.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (vendo Eriol abrir a porta): - Eriol? (abraçando ele) Nossa! Quanto tempo! Nem te reconheci, ficou tão bonito!  
  
Eriol (corado): - Continuo o mesmo, minha querida Tomoyo. Você que parece ficar mais bela a cada dia. (fazendo sinal para ela entrar)  
  
Tomoyo (corada. Entrendo na casa): - Que isso Eriol.  
  
Eriol: - Vamos, Shaoran nos espera na sala.  
  
Tomoyo: - Claro.  
  
Os dois chegam na sala e reparam que Shaoran está um pouco desligado.  
  
Tomoyo (quebrando o silêncio): - Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (saindo de seus profunos pensamentos. Levantando- se para cumprimentar Tomoyo): - Olá Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Deixe disso Shaoran. Não precisava se levantar só para me cumprimentar. Afinal você está ficando lá em casa.  
  
Eriol (ciumento): - Na sua casa, Tomoyo?  
  
Shaoran (mostrando uma disfraçada linguinha para Eriol): - É. Ficarei lá até o dia de ir embora.  
  
Eriol: - Mas não é certo um homem se hospedar na casa de uma dama. Era preferível Shaoran ficar lá em casa.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas a casa da colina foi destruída.  
  
Eriol: - Estou morando, agora, em uma não muito longe daqui. Bem perto por sinal.  
  
Tomoyo: - Não se preocupe. Shaoran já está hospedado. Não tem problema algum.  
  
Shaoran: - Mas Eriol. Já que você voltou para o japão, vai estudar de novo com Sakura e Tomoyo?  
  
Eriol: - Claro que vou!  
  
Shaoran: - ótimo! Aí você que faz os trabalhos com Sakura e Tomoyo para ver se aquele Hyo não fica dando em cima dela.  
  
Tomoyo (rindo): Ele dá muito na cara, não é?  
  
Shaoran: - Claro! Você viu a cra de raiva que ele fez quando eu beijei Sakura? Moleque nojento! Acho bom vocês ficarem de olho nele, porque ai dele se atrever com a minha Sakura.  
  
Sakura (aparecendo na porta da sala): - O que tem eu?   
  
Todos: - Nada Sakura.  
  
Sakura (como sempre, sem entender nada): - Tudo bem... O jantar está pronto!  
  
Todos se direcionam para a cozinha deixando o assunto de lado. Jantam normalmente conversando sobre várias coisas. Shaoran não consegue tirar da cabeça o que Eiol havia lhe dito. Era difícil, principalmente se tratando de um assunto tão importante como aquele. Se ela realmente o amar até o dia que seua família descobrir, não será eles os a distância que o separará de sua amada. 'A distância separa dois olhares, mas nunca dois corações'. Ele lutaria pela sua amada.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: É isso aí. Desculpem o pequeno atraso. É que tive que reescrever o capítulo todo de novo por ter dado um problema no meu pc que teve que reinstalar o windows. é isso. Beijos, até a próxima. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
No dia seguinte Sakura combina, com Hyo, de se encontrarem de manhã na biblioteca, mas ela chega antes para encontrar Shaoran na porta do colégio.  
  
Tomoyo (saltando do carro com Li): - Bom dia, Sakurinha!  
  
Sakura: - Bom dia Tomoyo. (vendo Shaoran ao lado de Tomoyo) Bom dia, Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran (indo até ela e lhe dando um beijo no rosto): - Bom dia, Sakura.  
  
Sakura sente um arrepio gostoso, e fica um pouco corada ao fitar a prima. Sakura era muito tímida, tinha vergonha até de receber beijo no rosto, de Shaoran, na frente do outros.  
  
Tomoyo (olhando à sua volta): - Cadê o Hyo?  
  
Sakura: - Logo ele chega. Devo encontrá-lo na biblioteca.  
  
Shaoran (¬¬): - Tomara que ele não venha.  
  
Sakura: - Deixe de ser ciumento! É só um trabalho. Não vai demorar nem mesmo o tempo do ensaio de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran (olhando quem atravessa a rua): - Em falar de ensaio de Tomoyo, olha quem veio assistir.  
  
Eriol (beijando a mão de Tomoyo): - Olá querida Tomoyo. (beijando a mão de Sakura) Olá querida Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Veio para assistir o ensaio da Tomoyo, Eriol?  
  
Eriol: - Vim sim. Shaoran me chamou ontem. Gostei da idéia.  
  
Shaoran: - É para ele fazer companhia para mim enquanto assisto o ensaio de Tomoyo. E para ela, quando acabar o ensaio, pra não ficar sozinha.  
  
Sakura: - É verdade, Eriol?  
  
Eriol: - É sim. E claro, se ela aceitar.  
  
Tomoyo (corada): - Que isso Eriol, não precisava. Mas é claro que eu aceito.  
  
Eriol (pegando Tomoyo pelo braço): - Então vamos lá, pois seu ensaio já começa.  
  
Hyo (atravessando com pressa, a rua): - Sakura! (gritando)  
  
Sakura vira o rosto para ver de quem a chamava.  
  
Sakura: - Hyo! Chegou cedo.  
  
Hyo: - Foi intencional. É para passarmos mais tempo...  
  
Shaoran (volta quando vê Hyo. Pega a mão de Sakura): - Você quer dizer, acabar mais rápido o trabalho, certo?  
  
Hyo (encarando Li): - Para passarmos mais tampo terminando o trabalho.  
  
Sakura: - Mas Shaoran está certo. Você chegando mais cedo podemos acabar mais cedo.  
  
Hyo (virando o rosto para Li, que mostra a língua para ela): - Que seja.  
  
Sakura (fitando docemente o Li): - Pode ir lá, querido.  
  
Shaoran: - Não. Acompanho-te até a biblioteca.  
  
Hyo (pegando a mão de Sakura): - Eu posso muito bem ir com ela.  
  
Shaoran (fuzilando Hyo com os olhos): - Eu insisto.  
  
Eriol vira-se para trás sentindo a falta dos amigos, quando vê Shaoran, Sakura e mais um garoto.  
  
Eriol (ainda olhando o grupinho): - Aquele lá é o tal de Hyo que o Shaoran tanto tem ciúmes?  
  
Tomoyo: - É sim.  
  
Eriol (puxando Tomoyo pela mão): - Acho melhor irmos lá, então. Antes que haja briga.  
  
Eriol chega lá com Tomoyo.  
  
Hyo (fuzilando Li com os olhos): - Eu já disse. Ela pode ir, muito bem, comigo.  
  
Eriol (pegando a mão de Sakura, soltando a de Tomoyo): - Deixe, então, que eu lhe acompanho, Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo pega no outro braço de Eriol e vão os três juntos.  
  
Hyo fica olhando de queixo caído aquela cena. Quem era aquele abusado? Mais um para competir com ele? Mas pensava que talvez não, pois Shaoran estava com as feições suavizadas, estava aliviado, seguindo atrás dos três. Hyo resolve seguir também.  
  
Tomoyo (ao ouvido de Eriol): - Primeira vez que te vejo sondo mal educado Eriol.  
  
Eriol (ao ouvido de Tomoyo): - Tive que fazer algo, se não ia haver briga.  
  
Shaoran se aproxima e fica do lado de Sakura.  
  
Shaoran: - Desculpe-me, minha flor.  
  
Sakura (soltando a mão de Eriol. Para de caminhar, vendo Li fazer o mesmo. Pega o rosto dele, com carinho, e dá um selinho): - Não se preocupe. Acabarei esse trabalho o mais rápido possível, só para ficar mais tempo contigo.  
  
Hyo, que como sempre, vê essas cenas, fica vermelho de ódio.  
  
Shaoran consegue o que queria, acompanhar Sakura até a biblioteca. A muito contra gosto, deixa-a sozinha com Hyo e vai assistir o ensaio, de Tomoyo, com Eriol.  
  
Eriol ficava com aquele sorriso de 'bobo apaixonado' vendo Tomoyo cantando. Prestava atenção em toda música, na bela voz dela, nos lábios dela se movendo por enquanto que cantava.  
  
Shaoran (interrompendo o amigo): - Obrigada Eriol.  
  
Eriol (virando e fitando o rosto do amigo): - Mas obrigada por o que, Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: - Por ter tirado Sakura de lá, evitando uma briga. Eu queria muito meter a mão na cara daquele abusado, mas eu iria acabar arrumando confusão com Sakura.  
  
Eriol: - Sakura não repara nessas coisas, mas ele dá muito mole para ela.  
  
Shaoran: - E ela, como não sabe das verdadeiras intenções, continua dando confiança.  
  
Eriol: - Shaoran, ela dá confiança para ele como dá para qualquer outro amigo. A única pessoa que ela dá mais confiança é você e Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran (observando Tomoyo cantar): - Coloco minha mão no fogo por Sakura, mas por ele, não.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura (fechando sua bolsa): - Acho que terminamos. Vou só levar os livros para o lugar deles, e vamos embora.  
  
Aquilo soou como algo não indesejado, para Hyo. Ele havia tentando prolongar o trabalho, mas não conseguiu. Não deixaria Sakura sair dali para se encontrar com Shaoran. Tentaria faze-la ficar ali, com ele, mas não sabia como.  
  
Hyo (para si mesmo): - Como a faço ficar aqui comigo? Voz (ao ouvido de Hyo): - Finge que está triste. Sakura é muito solidária, vai ficar para consolá-lo.  
  
Hyo (virado-se rapidamente, assustado): - Mika! O que faz aqui?  
  
Mika (inda ao ouvido dele): - Não grite! Ou acharão que és louco!  
  
Hyo (virando-se novamente para a mesa, finge que estava lendo um livro, falando m baixo som): - Suma daqui. Já lhe disse para não me seguir.  
  
Mika: - E eu já lhe disse que é um tédio ficar na sua casa? Então!  
  
Hyo: - Porque não vigias o Li?  
  
Mika: - É mais divertido te ver com cara de besta olhando para a sua 'amadinha'.  
  
Hyo: - Dava para parar de falar 'amadinha' com tanto deboche?  
  
Mika (se deitando na mesa. Já que ninguém a via, fazia o que bem entendia): - Que isso, querido. Nunca debocharia da sua 'amadinha.'  
  
Hyo (vendo Sakura voltando): - Suma daqui.  
  
Mika (saindo de cima da mesa): - Para os olhos dos outros, eu estou sumida.  
  
Hyo (se irritando): - Mika!  
  
Mika: - Tudo bem! Eu saio. Mas não vou vigiar o Li. O 'quatro olhos' que está com ele também tem poderes, e o pior é que ele fica alerto!  
  
Hyo: - Então o melhor que você faz é ir para longe do colégio.  
  
Sakura (pegando suas coisas de cima da mesa): - Está falando com quem Hyo?  
  
Hyo (fitando Sakura): - Nada! Só pensando alto.  
  
Sakura: - Então, vamos?  
  
Hyo (resolve seguir o conselho de Mika): - Por favor Sakura, fique!  
  
Sakura: - Mas você sabe que Shaoran está me esperando.  
  
Hyo (tentando fazer cara de triste): - Preciso de alguém Sakura. Por favor.  
  
Sakura (sentando-se na cadeira): - O que houve? (como é tola, cai direitinho).  
  
Hyo: - Preciso de alguém para conversar, para...  
  
Sakura (levantando-se da cadeira, novamente): - Espere, vou pegar um copo de água pra você.  
  
Mika (ao ouvido de Hyo): - Que ator mais barato você hein!  
  
Hyo (dando um tapa na testa. Como Mika era persistente): - Já não lhe disse para sumir?  
  
Mika: - Eu sabia que você ia fazer besteira. Você ao menos pensou em um argumento para se fingir de triste? Não é? (percebendo a falta de ação dele) Eu sabia. Pois está demorando de mais. Eu fui rapidinho lá fora, e o quatro olhos e o tudo de bom estão a caminha daqui. Eu se fosse você, a beijava!  
  
Hyo (olhando espantando para onde Mika estava): - Está louca? Sakura vai me odiar por isso!  
  
Mika: - Não, não vai. É só você criar uma confusão entre ela e o tudo de bom. No Resto te ajudo depois. (vendo Sakura voltado com o copo d'água) Seja rápido!  
  
Sakura: - Aqui a sua água. (deixando o copo em cima da mesa, na frente dele)  
  
Hyo levanta-se da cadeira e começa se aproximar de Sakura. Olha para os lados, quando vê de bem longe o Li e Eriol, agarra imediatamente Sakura, lascando um beijo.  
  
Shaoran encontra sua amada, mas não como queria. Sente uma facada perfurando seu peito e cravando em seu coração.  
  
Shaoran (deixando uma lágrima escapar): - Sa...sa...Sakura...  
  
Eriol olha para seu amigo e o vê em um estado que o nunca viu antes. Guia seu olhar para ondo o de Shaoran estava. E vê Hyo agarrando Sakura. Shaoran não agüenta nem mais um segundo e sai de lá. Eriol continua lá, pois estranha aquilo. Os braços de Sakura estavam apertados, não tinha como ela movê-los. Até que ela vira o rosto, e ele percebe QUE Hyo a agarrou, involuntariamente. Começa a caminhar até lá.  
  
Sakura (lascando um tapa no rosto de Hyo): - Como atreveste?  
  
Hyo (colocando a mão sobre a área onde tomou o tapa): - Desculpe Sakura, não resisti.  
  
Eriol (atrás de Hyo): - Sabia que isso não era coisa de Sakura!  
  
Sakura (ao ver Eriol, arregala os olhos preocupada): - E..Eriol... Por favor, me diz que veio sozinho!  
  
Eriol: - Desculpe-me, querida Sakura, mas não minto.  
  
Sakura sente o coração apertar, aperta a mão contra o peito na tentativa de parar com a dor.  
  
Eriol: - Ele saiu com muita pressa daqui. E imagino, dor também.  
  
Sakura puxa rapidamente sua bolsa de cima da mesa e sai correndo atrás de Shaoran. Apenas agradece a Eriol pela informação.  
  
Eriol (fitando Hyo que ainda estava com a mão no rosto): - Vai acabar perdendo até mesmo a amizade dela se interferindo na vida deles.  
  
Hyo (fitando ele): - E quem é você para dizer algo?  
  
Eriol (virando-se para ir embora): - Estou apenas advertindo-lhe, antes que o pior aconteça.  
  
Hyo (para si mesmo): - Mika me paga! (pega suas coisas e vai embora).  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shaoran corria muito rápido, Sakura não o encontrava em lugar algum na rua. Sabia que na escola ele não ficaria. Então resolve parar para pensar aonde ele poderia ter ido.  
  
Sakura: - É claro! O parque do Rei Pingüim! (voltando a correr).  
  
Shaoran havia subido em cima de uma árvore, e lá estava chorando. [chorando? O Li?]  
  
Sakura já estava entrado em desespero, pois não encontrava seu namorado em lugar algum. Senta-se embaixo de ma árvore.  
  
Shaoran estava tentando se acalmar para relembrar do que aconteceu com mais clareza. Havia agido por impulso, fugindo, pois a dor de ver sua amada nos braços de outro, era enorme. Percebe que Sakura não seria tonta o bastante para traí-lo em um lugar onde ele facilmente poderia entrar, por ser dentro do colégio e perto da sala onde Tomoyo treinava.  
  
Sakura (choramingando): - Cadê você meu amor?  
  
Li ouve a voz dela e assim, olha para baixo. A encontra encolhida, abraçando os joelhos. Por ser orgulhoso de mais, resolve ficar lá em cima. Mas, por azar, o galho quebra, e ele cai junto com o galho.  
  
Sakura (olhando assustada para Shaoran que estava tentando se levantar depois da queda): - Shao... (levanta-se para socorrê-lo. Tenta levantá-lo o puxando pelas mãos). (com lágrimas nos olhos) Desculpe-me, desculpe-me, desculpe-me.  
  
Shaoran (se livrando da ajuda de Sakura, levantando-se sozinho): - O que você fez Sakura? (a fitando nos olhos).  
  
Sakura: - Por Deus, meu amor, desculpe-me! Mas não fiz nada. Eu juro! Ele me agarrou. Eu nunca faria algo desse tipo com você. Sabe que te amo de mais para isso! Shaoran sente o ódio por Hyo aumentar. Aquele garoto se arrependeria muito por fazer ele e Sakura chorarem. Principalmente, por fazer Sakura chorar. Sakura estava chorando por desespero, por saber que Shaoran viu aquela cena, com medo do que ele estava pensando.  
  
Shaoran (limpando a roupa): - Eu te disse que ele gostava de você, mas não me escutou!  
  
Sakura (o abraçando. Ainda chorando): - Desculpe-me, por favor. Desculpe- me.  
  
Doía sentir que Sakura chorava por preocupação por ele.  
  
Shaoran (pegando, com carinho, o rosto de Sakura): - Não chore minha flor. Você não teve culpa. Só foi descuidada.  
  
Sakura (acalmando-se): - Mas você estava certo, eu que não vi. Pensei que você estivesse pensando besteiras de mim.  
  
Shaoran: - Pare de chorar. Ou assim sim pensarei besteiras, pois, quem não te conhece, pensa que você se arrependeu.  
  
Sakura: - Não, eu nunca...  
  
Shaoran a interrompe com um beijo. Não a queria mais chorando por aquilo, ainda mais por já estar tudo bem. Depois do beijo ficaram algum tempo, abraçados, apenas um sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.  
  
Shaoran: - Só me prometa que terá mais cuidado com ele. Promete?  
  
Sakura (o fitando nos olhos): - Prometo. (se entregando a outro beijo).  
  
Em algum lugar não muito longe dali...  
  
Mika (por trás de Hyo, pendurada no pescoço dele): - Você não tem futuro com ela, Hyo.  
  
Hyo (tirando os braços de Mika de seu pescoço e a encarando): - Porque diz isso?  
  
Mika: - É muito óbvio não? Você faz tudo errado!  
  
Hyo: - Não! Faço tudo que você diz... É você está certa! Faço tudo errado, concretizo suas idéias loucas!  
  
Mika (incrédula): - Idéias loucas? Que eu saiba, elas funcionam muito bem! Mas não posso fazer nada se tudo o que fazemos junta cada vez mais esses dois!  
  
Hyo (vendo os dois saindo de mãos dadas do parque): - Que seja. Mas os separarei, você verá!  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas eu estava sem idéia de como continuar. Mas já atualizei.  
  
Beijos, até a próxima! 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Hyo (vendo os dois saindo de mãos dadas do parque): - Que seja. Mas os separarei, você verá!  
  
Mika (não acreditando): - O que houve como você Hyo? Não era você quem dizia que não queria se meter nisso? Na vida dela com o chinês?  
  
Hyo: - Viu Mika! Você está me fazendo mal. Vou-me embora daqui! (virando e indo embora).  
  
Mika (sai correndo atrás dele): - Espere aí!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Em uma lanchonete não muito longe dali se encontrava um casal de jovens amigos sentados em uma mesa conversando, tomando milkshak.  
  
Tomoyo (bebem um pouco do milkshak dela): - Mas eu não conheço essa música Eriol.  
  
Eriol: - Não tem problema Tomoyo! Eu tenho aqui comigo a letra dela e trago o CD com a música para você escutar amanhã, ou segunda. A partir disso você tenta cantá-la.  
  
Tomoyo: - É em inglês, não é?  
  
Eriol (tirando uma folha, toda dobrada, de dentro de sua carteira): - Isso mesmo! Mas você sabe inglês!  
  
Tomoyo: - Tudo bem! Eu vou tentar!  
  
Eriol oferece para ela a folha e ela aceita pegando-a. Dá uma lida na letra e a acha linda.  
  
Tomoyo (faz sinal para uma garçonete que estava na mesa do lado e olha para Eriol): - Tem alguém na sua casa?  
  
Eriol: - Definitivamente não. Nakuru foi atrás de Toya, já que estão namorando e suppi está com ela.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando da cadeira e pagando o seu milkshak, com a garçonete que estava parada em frente à mesa deles esperando): - Vamos ouvir essa música, hoje!  
  
Eriol (pagando o seu milkshak e levantando da cadeira também. Dando uma leve risada.): - Claro Tomoyo. Mas por que tanta pressa?  
  
Tomoyo (fitando-o): - Amanhã de tarde farei uma pequena apresentação no festival de Outono. Já que só as turmas de sétima série para baixo farão apresentações. O diretor do colégio pediu para eu escolher uma bela música para cantá-la amanhã. Talvez possa ser essa! Passei a semana inteira atrás de uma música boa, e a letra dessa me chamou a atenção.  
  
Eriol: - Certo! Então vamos logo para dar tempo de você treiná-la!  
  
Tomoyo (dando um beijo no rosto dele): - Obrigada!  
  
Eriol (corado): - De nada!  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura (caminhando de mãos dadas com Shaoran, pela rua, à caminha de sua casa): - É um festival bastante bonito, você sabe disso. (fitando-o com um olhar triste) Não pode ficar ao menos para a apresentação de Tomoyo?  
  
Shaoran (dando um beijo no rosto dela): - Não sei, minha flor. Depende do horário do avião. Sabes que o aeroporto é em Tókio, então tenho que sair bem mais cedo daqui.  
  
Sakura (se enroscando no braço dele): - Eu sei, mas não quero perdê-lo novamente.  
  
Shaoran (parando de caminhar, e fitando-a, sério): - Quando me perdeste? (a vê abaixar a cabeça, então ele a ergue com delicadeza) Minha flor, nunca me perdeu, e nem me perderás. Sou teu, e de mais ninguém.  
  
Sakura (fitando-o com dor no coração): - Mas e a tradição da sua família?  
  
Shaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): - Qual delas?  
  
Sakura (choramingando): - Você sabe!  
  
Shaoran (abraçando-a): - É melhor não pensarmos em futuro e vivermos o presente.  
  
Sakura (fazendo-o soltá-la): - Você está fugindo do assunto!  
  
Shaoran (evitando olhá-la nos olhos): - Sabe que nada posso contra eles.  
  
Sakura (não agüentando, chorando): - Como nada? (puxando o rosto, fazendo-o fitá-la) Como nada?  
  
Shaoran (sentindo o coração apertar): - Eles tentariam de tudo para acabar com 'isso'. Transformariam nossa vida em um inferno. Além de que eu lhe faria sofrer.  
  
Sakura (abraçando-o, repousando a cabeça o peito dele): Meu único sofrimento seria o de te perder.  
  
Shaoran (apertando-a contra seu peito): - Não fala assim, sabes o quanto me dói te ver nesse estado, ainda mais dizendo essas coisas.  
  
Sakura tinha a vontade de jogar na car dele o que pensava há tempos. Dizer que o que ele demonstrava era que não enfrentaria nada por ela.  
  
Shaoran (criando forças): - Talvez fosse melhor terminarmos antes que isso destrua conosco.  
  
Sakura (berrando): - O QUÊ? (encarando-o enquanto mais lágrimas formavam em seus olhos)  
  
Shaoran: - Sakura, ouça-me...  
  
Sakura (empurrando, virando o rosto evitando encará-lo, tapando os ouvidos): -Não quero ouvir. Não quero.  
  
Shaoran (puxando a mão dela, destapando o ouvido): - Você sabe que não está dando certo. Eu não tenho o direito de te prender, impedir que você viva sua vida!  
  
Sakura (encarando-o com cara de cão sem dono): - Eu não me importo! Prefiro viver 'presa' a você a infeliz sem você! Por que não deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso? Porque terminar agora? Por que acabar com isso que temos? Por que terminar? Porque?  
  
Shaoran (evitando fitá-la, sentia o coração doer): - Por que tem que terminar.  
  
Sakura (chorando): - Não faz isso comigo, por favor. Não me deixe.  
  
Shaoran (com voz triste): - Sakura...  
  
Sakura: - Lembra-se quando voltaste para Tomoeada e ainda anão tinha recebido minha resposta? Eu disse que te amava, você também. Depois disso passamos momentos ótimos juntos. Por que acabar com isso Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: - Dê um tempo para você, depois conversamos melhor.  
  
Sakura (perdendo o controle): - Depois quando Shaoran? Amanhã você vai embora! (ficam um tempo calados) Você não quer terminar só por mim, não é?  
  
Shaoran: - É um pouco por mim também. Sabes que tenho treinado muito, nem minha família eu vejo. Não tenho conseguido manter minhas amizades, nada. Ao menos ligar pra você, esse ano inteiro, eu pude.  
  
Sakura (de cabeça baixa): - Agora entendo. (fitando-o com os olhos marejados) Não insistirei mais, nunca mais. (sai correndo entrando dentro de sua casa)  
  
Shaoran sente lágrimas fugirem de seus olhos. Ele não queria terminar com ela, mas não queria fazê-la sofrer mais. Não conseguira tirá-la da cabeça, aquele ano inteiro, sem se verem, um minuto se quer. Aquilo atrapalhou muito seu treino, seu rendimento escolar caiu, além de se preocupar com ela, por não ter notícias.  
  
Começa a caminhar para a casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Tinha vontade de voltar lá agarrá-la com e beijá-la com vontade, dizendo que nunca se separaria dela. Era ruim de mais vê-la desesperada daquela forma. Mas teria que seguir o que sua mente dizia, e não o coração.  
  
Será que este é o certo a fazer?  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo (levantando-se do sofá da sala de Eriol, com os olhos brilhando): - Perfeito!  
  
Eriol (levantando-se para tirar o CD do toca CD): - Pensei que fosse achar triste de mais.  
  
Tomoyo: - É triste, mas linda! (com as mãos juntas).  
  
Eriol (guardando o CD na caixa): - Alguém se identificará com ela...  
  
Tomoyo (fitando-o): - Mas ela é triste.  
  
Eriol (fitando-a): - Alguém muito querido nosso...  
  
Tomoyo (colocando a mão sobre o peito, sentiu uma fina dor em pensar quem poderia ser): - Espero que não.  
  
Eriol (entregando o CD a ela): - Espero também.  
  
Os dois (pensando): 'Espero que a Sakura esteja bem.'  
  
Eriol (pensando): 'Espero que Shaoran não tenha feito uma burrada.' (pensando alto) Espero que não.  
  
Tomoyo (fitando-o, confusa): - O que, Eriol?  
  
Eriol (sorrindo docemente): - Nada querida.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Kero estava dormindo em sua gaveta. O dia anterior havia passado, inteiro, jogando vídeo game. Estava exausto. Um estrondo o acorda.  
  
Kero (saindo rapidamente, assustado): - A casa está caindo... Oh não, o mundo está acabando, SOCORRO!  
  
Desesperado, vai até a janela e percebe que estava tudo bem lá fora.  
  
Kero (pensando): - 'O que aconteceu então?'  
  
Vasculha com seus olhos, o quarto todo, então vê Sakura jogada na cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.  
  
Kero (aproximando-se): - Sa-sakura? (apreensivo) O que houve?  
  
Sakura (gaguejando): - Sha-shao-shaoran.  
  
Kero (ameaçando): - Se aquele moleque fez alguma coisa com você, eu o...  
  
Sakura (choramingando): - Deixe-me sozinha, por favor, Kero.  
  
Kero sai de cabeça baixa de lá. Sabia nada poderia fazer por ela, mas não agüentava ver sua querida mestra naquele estado. Ligaria para Tomoyo.  
  
Logo que desce, voando, as escadas, encontra o pai de Sakura, com um olhar de dúvida, olhando para cima da escada.  
  
Sr. Kinomoto (fitando o bichinho): - Sabes o que houve com minha filha? Passou como um furacão pela casa até o quarto. (o bichinho faz sinal de que não, com a cabeça. Suspira desanimado).  
  
Kero: - O que seja, Tomoyo talvez possa ajudar.  
  
Sr Kinomoto: - Esteja à vontade para ligar para ela.  
  
Kero (passando por ele): - Obrigada.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Tomoyo se despedia de Eriol, com um beijinho no rosto, quando sente seu telefone vibrar dentro da bolsa, seguido do toque dele. Pega-o e o atende.  
  
Tomoyo: - Alô. Kero. Sim. O quê? A Sakura o que? O que há com ela? Tudo bem, já estou indo aí. Até logo.  
  
Eriol (franzindo a testa): - O que houve?  
  
Tomoyo (preocupada): - Sakura chegou em casa como um furação e se jogou na cama, está chorando, mas ele não sabe o porque. A única coisa que ela disse foi 'Shaoran'.  
  
Eriol (dando um tapa na testa): - Não acredito que ele fez isso.  
  
Tomoyo (pegando-o pelos ombros): - Fez o que? O que você sabe? (ele não respondia) Responda Eriol!  
  
Eriol: - Ele estragou com a vida dela e a dele também, fez uma burrada!  
  
Tomoyo (com as mãos no rosto): - Ai meus Deus. Coitada da minha prima. (com o olhar em chamas) Se aquele Hyo tem culpa nisso, ele me paga!  
  
Eriol: - Vamos Tomoyo, acalme-se. Eles se acertaram com relação a isso. Foi por causa de outras coisas.  
  
Tomoyo: - Então me conte!  
  
Eriol: - Não posso, e sabes disso. Por que não ouves da boca de Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo (dá outro beijo no rosto dele): - Sim. Depois nos falaremos. (saindo).  
  
Eriol (fechando a porta): - Meu caro amigo, como tiveste a coragem de fazer isso? Ainda sofrerás com isso, talvez mais que ela.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shaoran estava parado em frente ao parque do Rei Pingüim. Precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de ir para a casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Fecha os olhos e consegue sentir a presença dela, só que mais fraca. De alguma forma, magoando-a deixou-a mais fraca.  
  
Estava com um conflito, cabeça-coração. Não sabia se o que estava fazendo era o certo. Pensando apenas com a cabeça, era sim, mas com o coração, era a morte.  
  
Sente lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, tenta evitar que elas caiam, mas não consegue. A dor que sentia no peito era grande de mais. Talvez seja o melhor mesmo. Tentaria seguir sua vida, por mais que doesse seu coração.  
  
O que ele não sabia é que pensaria mais nela agora, do que antes, sabia que ela sofria, isso o preocuparia e muito.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Desculpem-me pelo atraso... Mas não tinha idéias para esse capítulo... Ele é como se fosse um desabafo das dores do coração... Por isso consegui atualizá-lo... Dores... Estou sem muita cabeça, por isso ainda não atualizei 'Outro mundo', além de que eu não tinha terminado de escrever o cap. E já aviso que não atualizarei a 'Tudo pode acontecer', amanhã. Pelos mesmos motivos anteriores.  
  
Obrigada mamis Yoru por toda a força que me deste ontem. O coração ainda dói, lágrimas ainda escapam dos meus olhos... Não sei se conseguirei suportar por muito tempo essa escuridão que se tornou minha vida... mas por mais que ache que não, você me ajudou bastante ontem... Obrigada!!! Te amo mamis   
  
'And now again I've found my self so far down, away from the sun that shines the life away from me.'  
  
Obrigada pelo carinho, desculpem-me pela demora... Beijus e até a próxima. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Sakura (enquanto ouvia música em seu rádio. Abraçada com o travesseiro, chorando, e repetindo várias vezes a mesma coisa): - Acabou, acabou, acabou...  
  
Duas batidas diretas, e uma outra logo após uma pausa, na porta do quarto de Sakura. Era um código que ela tinha com sua querida prima...  
  
Tomoyo: - Sakurinha, posso entrar?  
  
Kero (flutuando ao lado dela): - Não pergunta, vai entrando!  
  
Tomoyo: - Kero, não posso sair invadindo o quarto dela assim, ainda mais porque ela não está bem!  
  
Kero: - Entra logo Tomoyo, ela não vai responder!  
  
Tomoyo (entrando): - Sakurinha, Kero me ligou dizendo que você não estava bem... (aproximando-se da prima e destampado seu rosto, que estava coberto pelo cabelo. Logo vê aqueles lindos olhos cor de esmeralda marejados e avermelhados). Sakura...(com uma voz triste).  
  
Sakura (choramingando, largando o travesseiro e abraçando a prima): - Acabou...  
  
Tomoyo: - Não fique assim.  
  
Sakura (gaguejando): - Ele me deixou.  
  
Tomoyo (afagando os cabelos dela): - Acalme-se primeiro, depois me diga o por que. Sakura, ele te ama!  
  
Sakura (se afastando da prima, fitando-a. Ironizando): - Me ama? (pegando o travesseiro e tacando-o longe, de ódio) Ele me largou!  
  
Tomoyo (sentando ao lado de Sakura, na cama): - Controle-se!  
  
Sakura (jogando-se na cama): - Eu sou uma fraca. UMA FRACA! Nem ao menos consigo sentir raiva, ódio dele. Quando me lembro de tudo que passamos, só me dói mais o coração, só me faz ver a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é. (gaguejando) Eu sou uma fraca.  
  
Tomoyo: - Não, você não é! Você teve forças o bastante para agüentar esse mês sem o ver. Você superará isso!  
  
Sakura (contendo as lágrimas): - Tenho vontade de arrancar o meu coração e fazer com ele o mesmo que fiz com o travesseiro...  
  
Tomoyo: - Não precisa ser assim, você sabe disso!  
  
Sakura (ainda irônica): - Não? Então me arranje uma faca que eu me mato logo, já que o coração não posso arrancar!  
  
Tomoyo: - Me dói te ver nesse estado. Perco até o ânimo de me apresentar amanhã, com você assim.  
  
Sakura: - Desculpe-me, Tomoyo, não queria estragar o seu dia. Desculpe-me. (abaixando a cabeça).  
  
Tomoyo: - Não se preocupe com isso. Você, para mim, é mais importante que essa apresentação. Esqueça isso! (vendo-a ainda de cabeça baixa) Ele deve estar sofrendo também Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Então por que ele não acaba com isso voltando comigo?  
  
Tomoyo: - Você sabe o por que. [ela não =P]  
  
Sakura: - Eu só queria ser feliz com ele... Será que é pedir muito? (fitando-a com um olhar triste de apertar o coração).  
  
Tomoyo (passando a mão no rosto da prima, com carinho): - Não, não é. Mas nem sempre a vida é justa, minha querida. Chegou a hora de você levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Sei que não é fácil, mas estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar, ou ao menos impedir que caia novamente.  
  
Sakura: - Me abraça Tomoyo, por favor.  
  
Tomoyo a abraça como pedido. Sakura cai no choro novamente. Não seria fácil, seria impossível acabar com aquele amor. O que a fazia sofrer era o apego, que a prendia a ele.  
  
Tomoyo: - Você se apegou de mais a ele, minha prima. Terás que ser forte para acabar com esse apego e preservar apenas o amor.  
  
Sakura (gaguejando): - Nunca deixarei de amá-lo.  
  
Tomoyo (afagando os cabelos dela): - Claro que não. O amor não acaba. Só que o seu sentimento é superior, você está apaixonada por ele. Amar você ama a todos que queres bem, mas apaixonada, só por ele. Terá que acabar com essa paixão também... ou sempre guardará um pouco de dor dentro do seu coração.  
  
Sakura (voz chorosa): - Eu não quero! Não quero deixar de gostar dele. Não consigo vê-lo mais como um simples amigo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Amanhã ele está partindo. Será mais fácil com essa distância. Acredite, é o melhor a se fazer.  
  
Sakura fita a prima que sorri docemente para ela. Sakura estaria perdida se não fosse Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (tirando um lenço de seu bolso e estendendo para prima): - Agora enxugue esse rosto!!! Amanhã ele estará partindo e tenho a certeza de que não gostará de te ver triste.  
  
Sakura força um sorriso pegando o lenço da mão da prima.  
  
Tomoyo (levantando-se da cama): - Quero te ver melhor amanhã, na minha apresentação. Sem falta, viu?  
  
Sakura: - Estarei lá.  
  
Tomoyo abre a porta do quarto, então volta a fitar a prima, manda um beijo para ela e sai.  
  
Sakura (fitando a porta fechada): - Você me trouxe a alegria, por que partir desse jeito, Li? (concentrando-se na música que acabara de começar a tocar).  
  
Pega, então, seu caderninho e começa a pôr seus sentimentos para fora, enquanto a música tocava.  
  
'It's down to this' Está tudo para baixo  
  
'I've got to make this life make sense' Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido  
  
'Can anyone do what I've done' Alguém pode fazer o que eu fiz?  
  
'I miss the life' Eu sinto falta da vida  
  
'I miss the colors of the world' Eu sinto falta das cores do mundo  
  
'Can anyone tell where I am' Alguém pode dizer onde eu estou?  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself so far down' Pois agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo  
  
'Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place' Longe do sol que brilha dentro dos lugares mais escuros  
  
'I'm so far down away from the sun again' Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol novamente  
  
'Away from the sun again' Longe do sol novamente  
  
'I'm over this' Eu acabo isso  
  
'I tired of livin' in the dark' Eu cansei de viver no escuro  
  
'Can anyone see me down here' Alguém pode me ver aqui embaixo?  
  
'The feeling's gone' O sentimento se foi  
  
'There's nothing left to lift me up' Não sobrou nada pra me levantar  
  
'Back into the world I know' Volto para o mundo que eu conheço  
  
(Refrão)  
  
'And now again I've found myself so far down' E agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo  
  
'Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place' Longe do sol que brilha dentro dos lugares mais escuros  
  
'I'm so far down away from the sun' Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol  
  
'That shines the life way for me' Que brilha a vida longe de mim  
  
'To find my way back into the arms' Para achar meu caminho de volta para os braços  
  
'That care about the ones like me' Das pessoas que gostam de mim  
  
'I'm so far down away from the sun again' Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol novamente  
  
'It's down to this' Está tudo para baixo  
  
'I've got to make this life make sense' Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido  
  
'And now I can't do what I've done' E agora eu não consigo fazer o que eu fiz  
  
'And now again I've found myself so far down' E agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo  
  
'Away from the sun that shines the life way for me' Longe do sol que brilha a vida longe de mim  
  
(Refrão)  
  
A música se acaba, o que ela escrevia também. Re-lê tudo abrindo um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Sakura: - Esta entrará no concurso de poesia. E se for escolhida, você a ouvirá, não pelos meus lábios, mas a ouvirá.  
  
Novamente, Sakura ouve alguém bater à porta.  
  
Sakura (calmamente, fitando a porta): - Entre.  
  
Kero (preocupado): - Sakura...  
  
Sakura sorri para ele que logo suaviza sua feição, voando até sua mestra.  
  
Kero: - Sente-se melhor?  
  
Sakura (levantando da cama): - Estou sim, Kero. Obrigada por perguntar. (guardando o caderno em uma gaveta da mesinha de estudos).  
  
Kero: - Então... Podemos ir comer o bolo que o seu pai fez?  
  
Sakura (rindo): - Claro.  
  
Kero: - BOLOOOOOO!!![que nem eu --']  
  
-----------------------------------------------x---------------------------- -------------------  
  
No festival...  
  
Eriol caminhava em direção ao local do evento com seu amigo, Shaoran, que persistia em não demonstrar o dor que o destruía por dentro.  
  
Eriol (fitando o amigo que havia passado o percurso todo calado): - Tomoyo ficou um pouco preocupada com você por ter decidido ir lá para casa.  
  
Shaoran (sem o fitar): - Obrigada por ter me hospedado, não seria certo eu ficar lá na casa de Tomoyo, ainda mais por causa do que se passa, como você sabe. Sakura precisa dela, é por quem deve se preocupar.  
  
Eriol: - Tomoyo acabou indo dormir na casa de Sakura. Realmente, ela não passa bem. Tem certeza do que você fez é certo?  
  
Shaoran: - Por favor, Eriol. Já me sinto um monstro em saber que ela sofre por minha causa...  
  
Eriol pára pegando o braço de Shaoran, fazendo parar também.  
  
Eriol: - Tem certeza do que fez é certo? Você também não está muito bem, Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: - Estou muito bem Eriol. Que eu terminasse agora antes de magoá-la ainda mais futuramente. Sabes que não daria certo.  
  
Eriol: - Diga isso olhando nos meus olhos!  
  
Shaoran: - Eriol, vamos que Tomoyo deve estar à nossa espera.  
  
Eriol (apertando o braço dele): - Olhe Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran (soltando-se): - Não Eriol!  
  
Eriol: - Também sofres!  
  
Shaoran: - Sofro, mas isso não importa agora! Quero que ela seja feliz, sabendo da minha dor só atrasará o processo...  
  
Eriol (avistando Sakura): - Tudo bem, senhor cabeça-dura. Não digo mais nada, além de que... Se arrependerá, e sabes disso.  
  
Shaoran: - Você...  
  
Eriol (gritando e acenando): - Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura ouve o grito do amigo, então se vira e o vendo acompanhado de...  
  
Sakura (sentindo lágrimas virem aos olhos): - Shaoran...  
  
Sabia que não conseguiria suportar aquilo, então corre em meio as pessoas que estavam lá, no festival de outono.  
  
Shaoran (de cabeça baixa): - É minha culpa.  
  
Eriol: - Ela deve ter visto Tomoyo e ido ao encontro dela.  
  
Shaoran (fitando o céu): - Espero...  
  
Eriol: - Seguemos!  
  
Shaoran (fitando o amigo): - Não. Vou atrás dela, me encontre na arquibancada, próximo ao palco.  
  
Eriol: - Certo.  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Ainda triste... Mas esse fic é para ser triste!!!! Reflete o que se... nada num! 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Ouvia sua voz, parecia um pesadelo, mas era real. A cada passo que dava, mais forte sentia a dor vinda de seu peito. Porque tinha que sofrer tanto com isso? Talvez não devesse.  
  
Voz: - Sakura!  
  
Gritou ele, novamente. Não poderia fugir pela vida inteira, mas não choraria na frente dele, não mais uma vez, não mais... Não queria que ele tivesse a certeza da dor que ela sentia, já que aquele era o melhor para ele, vê-la naquele estado é fazê-lo sentir um peso, uma culpa. E acabaria voltando com ela, mas por...  
  
Sakura: - Piedade...  
  
Continuou correndo. Ela o queria de volta, e como queria, mas não por piedade, e sim por vontade própria, pelo amor que sentia por ela.  
  
Shaoran desiste de correr atrás dela, não adiantaria de nada, ela não pararia. Nesse caso, ela mantinha-se cabeça dura, pois não o deixaria vê-la chorando por culpa dele. Respira fundo, enfia as mãos dentro dos bolsos, então começa a caminhar, calmamente, à procura de um lugar para se sentar. Teria que assistir a apresentação de Tomoyo, não faria uma desfeita dessas para sua amiga que o recebeu de braços abertos.  
  
Encontra duas cadeiras vazias. Senta-se em uma, deixando a outra livre, à espera de seu amigo, com quem havia combinado de se encontrar lá.  
  
Eriol (sentando-se ao lado dele): - Desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas vocês correm rápido de mais.  
  
Shaoran: - Ela está me evitando, Eriol, como eu pensava.  
  
Eriol: - Ela carrega a mesma dor que você, Shaoran. Ver-te agora é...  
  
Shaoran: - O pior para ela... Sinto-me como um monstro. Um monstro fraco e covarde!  
  
Eriol: - Não adianta de nada se lamuriar por causa disso. Treine, Shaoran! Treine com toda sua força e vontade, e depois, depois volte para ela. Tenho certeza que estará te esperando.  
  
Shaoran (fitando-o. Seus olhos refletiam claramente a dor, o arrependimento que sentia por dentro, mas pelo qual não se deixava levar): - Até lá, ela terá reconstruído a vida dela, e não serei eu quem irá arruinar tudo novamente.  
  
Eriol (tocando no ombro dele): - Deixe que o futuro decida. (sorrindo docemente).  
  
As luzes do palco se enfraquecem, sinal de que o show ia começar.  
  
Eriol: - Vi Tomoyo à pouco, antes de vir para cá. Está linda como sempre, linda como um anjo.  
  
Shaoran: - Qual música ela se decidiu a cantar?  
  
Eriol: - Pode-se dizer que uma da qual não se esquecerá.  
  
Shaoran olha, confuso, para seu amigo. Aquele jeito misterioso dele, às vezes, dava nos nervos.  
  
Shaoran: - Qual música, Eriol?  
  
Eriol: - Era para ser um dueto, mas tenho a certeza de que ficará perfeito, com ela cantando, mesmo assim.  
  
Eriol não ira dizer, enrolaria Li ao máximo. Então teria que esperar Tomoyo cantar para saber, não?  
  
Um holofote de luz se acende, iluminando o centro do palco.  
  
Shaoran: - Tomoyo que abrirá o festival, não é?  
  
Eriol consente com a cabeça, ainda olhado para o palco, à espera da entrada de Tomoyo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Triste? Chorando? Não, não a Sakura! Por que estaria enxugando os olhos? E então correndo?  
  
Voz (para as que a acompanhavam): - Guardem esse lugar para mim! E o do lado também! (levantando-se).  
  
Voz 2: - Onde vais?  
  
Voz: - Já volto!  
  
Rika (aproximando-se de Sakura): - Está bem, Sakura?  
  
Sakura (fitando o rosto preocupado da amiga): - Estou sim, não se preocupe. (forçando um sorriso).  
  
Rika (puxando ela pela mão): - Então vamos! Tomoyo já vai se apresentar!  
  
Sakura: - Mas não deve ter lugar para nos sentarmos.  
  
Rika: - Tem sim.  
  
Rika a puxa pela multidão, até chegarem em seus respectivos lugares. Uma das meninas ia falar algo, mas Tomoyo entra no palco, chamando a atenção de todos.  
  
'Never knew I could feel like this' Nunca soube que eu poderia me sentir assim  
  
Shaoran: - Eriol, você que sugeriu essa música à ela?  
  
'Like I've never seen the sky before' Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes  
  
Eriol consente com a cabeça, fechando os olhos deixando-se levar pela música. Sim, ele havia dito para ela cantar aquela música.  
  
'I want to vanish inside your kiss' Quero morrer com um beijo seu  
  
A ouvia sempre que queria sonhar acordado com Tomoyo. Parecia um sonho, ouvi-la sendo cantada por ela. Nunca mais tiraria aquela música da cabeça depois dessa apresentação.  
  
'Every day I love you more and more' Todo dia eu te mamo mais e mais  
  
Mas aquela música não mexia só com ele.  
  
'Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings' Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele cantar  
  
Quem cantava sentia as cores de seu mundo voltar ao vê-lo. Ao simples prazer de estar ao lado dele. Então cantava com toda sua alma, para ele.  
  
'Telling me to give you everything' Dizendo me para te dar tudo  
  
Li sabia o quanto importante era aquela música para seu amigo. Tanto quanto era para ele. Essa era a música que tocou no rádio, no carro do pai de Sakura, no dia em que ele estava indo para o aeroporto de Tókio, voltando para Hong Kong.  
  
'Seasons may change, winter to spring' As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera  
  
Ela também se lembra desse episódio, então acompanhava a prima, cantando, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
  
'But I love you until the end of time' Mas eu te amo até o final do tempo Lembrando-se de promessas quebradas por ele. Sonhos destruídos.  
  
'Come what may' Haja o que houver  
  
Até mesmo uma que se igualava ao refrão da música.  
  
'Come what may' Haja o que houver  
  
Essa ainda não havia sido quebrada.  
  
'I will love you until my dying day' Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte  
  
Será que essa ele a cumpriria? Sim...  
  
'Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place' De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito  
  
...Quando tudo parecia perfeito...  
  
'Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace' De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita  
  
E nada mais o importava.  
  
'Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste' De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício  
  
Apenas saber que tinha quem amava.  
  
'It all revolves around you' Tudo gira em torno de você  
  
Sua vida era ela, apenas ela.  
  
'And there's no mountain too high' E não a montanha tão alta  
  
Viveria só por ela.  
  
'No river too wide' Não o rio tão profundo  
  
Morreria por ela.  
  
'Sing out this song I'll be there by your side' Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado  
  
Tudo que fizesse, seria exclusivamente para ela.  
  
'Storm clouds may gather' Tempestades podem se formar  
  
Até perceber que o seu mundo era perigoso de mais para ela, no sentindo de que a machucaria, sentimentalmente, de mais.  
  
'And stars may collide' E estrelas podem colidir  
  
Então, agora só uma coisa o importava. Deixá-la para não trazer mais sofrimento a ela.  
  
'But I love you until the end of time' Mas eu te amo até o final do tempo  
  
Mas algo não mudaria. Cumpriria a promessa, a amaria até a eternidade.  
  
Sakura (citando o refrão): - Haja o que houver...  
  
Voz (citando outra parte do refrão): - Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte.  
  
Rika (fitando a pessoa): - Nossa Li! Vira a boca para lá! Não fale em morte!  
  
'Li'. Não precisava que sua amiga dissesse o nome dele, sabia de quem era voz. Nunca se enganaria quanto ela. Preferia não ter inclinado o rosto para trás, e ter visto aquele par de olhos castanhos que tanto a encantava, mas viu. E não hesitou em levantar e sair correndo, chorando.  
  
Eriol (percebendo o arrependimento claramente visível nos olhos do amigo): - Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran (levantado-se): - Não diga mais nada, Hiiragizawa! Vamos embora daqui! Prefiro ficar horas esperando no aeroporto ao vê-la sofrendo por minha culpa. (indo embora).  
  
Rika (virando o rosto para Eriol): - O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Eriol (levantando-se): - Querida Rika, tem coisas que é melhor ficarmos sem saber. Mas faça-me um favor, guarde o meu e o lugar de Shaoran, nós voltaremos.  
  
Rika: - Como tem tanta certeza?  
  
Eriol: - Eu o convencerei. (passando pelas pessoas que estavam sentadas do lado dos lugares dele e de Li).  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Nos camarins, todos que podiam, aplaudiam Tomoyo pela belíssima apresentação.  
  
Diretor: - Muito bem, Tomoyo! Mas agora precisarei de um favor seu!  
  
Tomoyo (olhando-o com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, estava muito feliz com tudo): - Sim, senhor Diretor, pode pedir!  
  
Diretor: - Precisarei que você leia a poesia vencedora do concurso, já que a oradora teve uma terrível dor de garganta e não pôde comparecer.  
  
Tomoyo: - Mas é claro que leio!  
  
Ele pega uma das folhas que estavam dentro de uma pasta que carregava em mãos.  
  
Diretor (entregando para ela): - Acho que gostará muito de saber quem foi a escritora.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Eriol (andando ao lado do amigo, tentando convencê-lo de ficar): - Shaoran, fiquemos mais um pouco! Só até o final do concurso de poesia.  
  
Shaoran (parando): - Tudo bem, Eriol. Só até o final do concurso.  
  
Eriol: - Então voltemos rápido para os nossos lugares, ou então não dará tempo.  
  
Shaoran: - Certo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
No palco.  
  
Apresentadora: - É com muito prazer que agora chamo, novamente, senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji ao palco, para ler a poesia vencedora de nosso concurso.  
  
Todos aplaudem a reentrada de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: - Muito obrigada, Kaho. (enquanto a apresentadora sai). Esta poesia se nomeia como 'Flor'.  
  
Vistes uma pequena menina, Com seus braços em posição de prece, Que dentre suas pequenas mãozinhas Mantinha algo bem apertado.  
  
Oh minha pequena saudade esperançosa. Por que rezas tanto? O que tantos pede? Seu forte desejo, Sua pura vontade. Porque apertaste com tanta ansiedade, Minha pobre e pequena flor vermelha?  
  
Pequena menina, minha saudade esperançosa... Sua tristeza não me machuca. Seu nervosismo foi plantado Foi regado por esse seu medo tão impune.  
  
Me mantenho sempre forte. Seu medo não me machucará. Sou sua pequena flor vermelha, Que minha vida não carregará.  
  
Vermelha pelo amor, possuído pela paixão. Forte a ponto de não se despetalar. Forte como meu coração, Que grandes dores vem a agüentar.  
  
A minha pequena flor, O meu pequeno coração Por mais que seja pequena, Forte e com grande significado...  
  
A autora deste poema chama-se Sakura Kinomoto, de 14 anos.  
  
Sakura não havia prestado atenção enquanto sua prima lia sua poesia. Estava muito triste para conseguir prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, além daquelas malditas lembranças que não saiam de sua cabeça, a machucando mais e mais.  
  
--------------------------------------------------x------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shaoran (arregalando os olhos ao ouvir 'aquele' nome): - Eriol, então foi a...  
  
Eriol (fitando-o): - A Sakura quem fez a poesia.  
  
Shaoran leva a mão ao peito. Não era necessária aquela poesia para o fazer perceber o quão grande era aquela dor que ela carregava. Sentia como se a lamina fria de uma faca atravessasse o sei peito. Só que o sangue que escorria, não era da ferida, mas dos seus olhos. Era de mais se sentir um monstro em estar fazendo sua flor sofrer tanto. Ela era sim, sua pequena flor, só que vermelha como o sangue que corria em suas veias. Das dores que ele havia causado a ela.  
  
Shaoran: - Eriol, eu sou mesmo um monstro. Ela está sofrendo por minha culpa!  
  
Eriol: - Não, Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: - Como não? Aquela poesia é repleta de sentimentos, e de uma dor... É culpa minha tudo isso!  
  
Eriol: - Shaoran! Não escutaste direito a leitura da poesia? Ela não sofre! Ela está sendo forte com essa dor!  
  
Shaoran: - Como que ela não sofre? Ela não sente a dor? Então ela está sofrendo..DROGA!  
  
Eriol: - A dor é inevitável, mas o sofrimento uma escolha. Ela está sendo forte contra essa dor para não sofrer.  
  
Shaoran (com o olhar perdido): - Ela me espera Eriol...  
  
Eriol: - Esperança! É algo que sempre transbordou nela! A esperança. Ela sabe o que sentes por ela, então não desistirá de você.  
  
Shaoran: - Então tenho que fazê-la pensar que não a amo mais!  
  
Eriol: - Aí ela sofrerá...  
  
Shaoran (fechando os punhos com força): - Droga! Não tenho uma escolha que não a machuque!  
  
Eriol: - No fundo você sabe o que fazer. Mas se acredita ser o errado... ela é forte, e agüentará essa dor  
  
Shaoran (interrompendo o amigo): - Até me esquecer!  
  
Eriol: - Não, Shaoran. Você sabe que isso não é possível.  
  
Shaoran: - Eu não deveria ter entrado na vida dela, nunca!  
  
Eriol: - Era para vocês se encontrarem. Era o destino de vocês, seus caminhos se cruzarem. Não adianta lamentar isso. Ou voltar a ser grosso com ela, para ela te esquecer. Só vai magoá-la mais e mais. E quando se ama, não importa o que a pessoa tenta ser, ou até mesmo os defeitos dela. Nós a aceitamos como ela é.  
  
Shaoran: - Porque eu não posso fazer ela me odiar?  
  
Eriol: - Seria em vão isso. Mesmo que você conseguisse, você sofreria com o ódio dela. Além de que ela sofreria em te amar mesmo assim. Esse sentimento não morre. Não morrerá.  
  
Voz: - Deixe a vida ser o que ela tiver que ser. Não se preocupe com o presente dos outros. Viva o seu. O futuro será o que ele tiver que ser.  
  
Shaoran (sentindo seu coração acelerar, dolorido): - Sakura..eu...  
  
Sakura (com os olhos rasos em lágrima): - Não diga nada! Era para ser assim, não era? (engolindo a vontade de chorar, fingindo um sorriso) Vá e siga sua vida! Termine seu treino. E por favor, seja feliz. É só isso que lhe peço.  
  
Shaoran: - Aquela sua poesia estava repleta de dor...  
  
Sakura: - Quer que eu esconda meus sentimentos até mesmo de uma simples folha de papel? Não posso, Shaoran. Preciso colocar isso para fora de alguma forma, ou se não enlouqueço.  
  
Shaoran: - Fala de uma menina que o espera. Que espera o reencontro.  
  
Sakura (mantendo-se firme no que dizia): - Eu sempre vou te esperar Shaoran! Pode não ser em corpo, mas em alma e coração. (olhando no relógio) Acho que já é hora de vocês partirem, ou então Shaoran chegará tarde demais no aeroporto.  
  
Eriol (checando seu relógio): - É mesmo Shaoran, precisamos ir.  
  
Shaoran: - Adeus, Sakura.  
  
Sakura (em um tom doce): - Prefiro acreditar em um 'até mais'.  
  
Eriol percebe que se ficassem ali por mais algum tempo, Sakura não agüentaria. Seria melhor tirar seu amigo de lá o mais depressa possível. Pega-o por uma das mãos, puxando-o embora.  
  
Eriol: - Até logo, Sakura.  
  
Sakura (entre suspiros): - Até logo...  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: A música é 'Come What May' Moulin Rouge - Soundtrack interpretada por Nicole Kidman e Ewan McGregor.  
  
A poesia se chama 'Flor' de minha autoria. Ou seja 'Vanessa M.C.'.  
  
"I'll be here... Why...? be waiting here... I'll be 'waiting'...here... For what? I'll be waiting here...for you...so... If you come here... You'll find me. I promise." (Final Fantasy VIII) "I'll wait, I'll wait for you for all eternity, If need." (minha frase) = 'I'll be here, waiting for you, for all eternity, If need! I promise.'  
  
Hhaha, até que ficou legal a mistureba! It's real, I'll wait for you!  
  
Vou comentar os reviews!!!  
  
Hara: - Olha! Gente nova! Ebaaaaa... Obrigada pela review! E pelo elogio! Beijinhus, thank!  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: - Mamuuuuuuuuuusca...hahah..eu podia te chamar de algo melhor,mas eu gostei dessa palavra feia! Credo! Sabe que ti amu né, mamusca? E você já sabe o que aconteceu! Faz draminha não! Te passei logo depois que você leu! 


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
Um avião levanta vôo sendo observado por um par de olhos cor de chocolate.  
  
Voz (tocando no ombro do amigo): - Talvez não seja certo você ficar aqui esperando. Logo o seu avião também partirá, Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran (virando-se para o amigo, o fitando com um olhar triste): - Ela não virá dessa vez se despedir de mim, não é mesmo Eriol?  
  
-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
iEstava pronto para partir, até que ouve alguém chamar seu nome. Volta-se para trás vendo Sakura parar cansada, tentando retomar seu fôlego.  
  
Ela estava ali. Ela foi atrás dele, se despedir dele.../i  
  
-----------------------------------------------fim do Flash----------------- ------------------------------  
  
Eriol: - Infelizmente não, meu caro amigo.  
  
Shaoran leva seu olhar para o seu relógio de pulso, vendo a hora. Queria esperá-la, mas não poderia. Queria que ela o impedisse de partir, mas sabia que ela não viria, afinal, era visível a dor nos olhos dela.  
  
Shaoran: - Sinto falta da época de card captors dela. Eu tinha uma desculpa para ficar aqui, e não tantos problemas como tenho agora.  
  
Eriol: - Mas ela te esperará, você sabe disso.  
  
Shaoran (com o olhar perdido): - É...  
  
-----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
i Shaoran: - Fala de uma menina que o espera. Que espera o reencontro.  
  
Sakura (mantendo-se firme no que dizia): - Eu sempre vou te esperar Shaoran! Pode não ser em corpo, mas em alma e coração./i  
  
-----------------------------------------------Fim do flash----------------- ------------------------------  
  
Aquela primeira frase dela ecoava em sua mente. Parecia tudo um tanto perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo doía lembrar aquilo. Ele tinha planos de voltar para ela, mas tinha medo de que nesse futuro, ela não o quisesse mais, ou que ele a desaponte.  
  
Autofalante: - Última chamada para os passageiros do vôo XXXX para Hong Kong. Por favor, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque número 4.  
  
Eriol (ao ouvir o último aviso, cutuca o amigo): - Desculpe-me despertá-lo, mas é hora de ir.  
  
Shaoran (pegando sua mala): - Fez muito bem... Essas são lembranças que não devo ficar me lembrando muito. (pensando) Dói demais...  
  
-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Sakura (saltando do carro): - Não Tomoyo, estou bem sim! Pode ir para casa tranqüilamente, ficarei bem.  
  
Tomoyo: - Então não hesite em me ligar se precisar. (com um tom preocupado de voz) Se cuida Sakura!  
  
Sakura: - Você também, Tomoyo. (fechando a porta do carro, logo vendo o carro partir e sua prima acenar para ela, com a mão por fora da janela). (Leva seu olhar para o céu, vendo o sol se pôr. Suspirando) Ele já deve ter partido. (abaixando a cabeça).  
  
Entra em casa sem bater a porta.  
  
Sakura: - Cheguei pai!  
  
Não recebe uma resposta, ou muito menos ouve algum barulho dentro de casa. Vai até o quadro de recados e vê um de seu pai. Ele havia saído para jantar com uma amiga. 'Mas que amiga?' Pensou ela. Suspira, levando a mão ao peito. Doía, doía demais se lembrar que agora ele estava no avião a caminho de Hong Kong, e por mais que a vontade de pegar a carta alada e voar ao seu encontro fosse muito grande... Eles não tinham mais um /i. Mas não queria mais ter nenhuma ceninha de choro, mas não chorar doía mais que chorar. Chorando ela estava pondo o que sentia para fora, evitando chorar, estava reprimindo o sentimento. Isso a faria muito mal, mas ela não sabia a gravidade disso.  
  
-------------------------------------------------x-------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Um certo casal de 'amigos' estavam em pé de guerra, na própria casa.  
  
Voz: - Eu já disse para você não ficar me espiando! Vá arranjar coisa melhor para fazer! Deixe-me em paz! Suma daqui!  
  
Voz 2 (rindo): - Calma, calma! São ações demais para mim! (rindo)  
  
Voz: - Mika! Desça já do meu armário! Ou então você vai ver só!  
  
Mika: - O demônio poderoso aqui sou eu, sabia? (descendo do armário) Mas já estou cheia de brincar com você! Acho que vou dar uma voltinha por aí para ver o estado emocional da sua 'amadinha'...  
  
Voz (interrompendo-a): - Já lhe falei para não a chamar assim sua...  
  
Mika (continuando): - ...Já que ela não está mais namorando o Tudo de Bom daquele chinês gatinho.  
  
Voz: - Era só o que me faltava... Aquele idiota terminou com ela!  
  
Mika: - Idiota não! (se jogando na cama dele) Inteligente! Deve ter sentindo a minha poderosa presença e se apaixonado por mim! Não faça essa cara de quem sentiu cheiro ruim! Você sabe que sou melhor que aquela garota lá que vocês dois tanto gostam. Sem graça ela... Você podia escolher coisa melhor, Hyo!  
  
Hyo: - Você que não seria! Agora sai de cima da minha cama!  
  
Mika (levantando-se e resmungando): - Que droga Hyo! Não posso ficar em lugar algum!  
  
Hyo (abrindo a porta do quarto): - Pode, fora da minha casa! Agora suma daqui, não quero mais vê-la na minha casa!  
  
Mika: - Está certo! Eu saio sim, mas não tem necessidade desse seu ataque todo! (vendo-o bater com força a porta na cara dela) (pensando) 'Ele vai se arrepender de ter me tratado assim!'.  
  
----------------------------------------Quatro anos depois------------------ ------------------------  
  
Início de ano letivo, duas amigas inseparáveis corriam para não se atrasarem. Primeiro dia na faculdade.  
  
Sakura (olhando de relance para trás): - Mais rápido, Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo (logo atrás, filmando a prima): - Não posso correr muito, Sakurinha! Senão, eu não conseguirei te filmar direito.  
  
Sakura: - Por favor, Tomoyo! Já temos 18 anos e você ainda fica me filmando? Será que nunca vai parar com isso?  
  
Tomoyo: - Não mesmo! Lembra da nossa formatura? Ai (com os olhinhos brilhando) você estava excepcional com aquele quimono estilo chinês!  
  
Sakura (parando de correr): - Chegamos!!!  
  
Tomoyo (sem tirar a filmadora do olho, filmando a sua volta): - Onde??? (batendo de encontro a Sakura). Ei, me avise quando parar!  
  
Sakura: - Faculdade! (dando pulinhos de alegria) Chegamos!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo (desligando a filmadora): -Vamos que o meu namorado lindo deve estar nos esperando! Você demorou demais para se vestir!  
  
Sakura: - Tomoyo! (gritando pela prima, vendo-a entrar).  
  
Já havia se passado alguns anos desde seu término com Li, e depois daquilo muita coisa havia mudado na vida de ambos, além da de seus amigos e familiares. Sakura sofreu muito com aquilo, então Tomoyo vivia dormindo na casa da prima, para dar apoio e consolá-la, depois começou a freqüentar bastante a casa de Eriol, pois ensaiavam juntos, já que ela cantava e ele tocava piano. Às vezes, para se distrair um pouco, Sakura ia ao ensaio que eles tinham no colégio, separadamente, e Eriol havia ficado até mais tarde ensaiando sozinho...  
  
i-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------- ------------------------------  
  
Ele não havia percebido a presença da amiga o observando tocar. Estava bastante concentrado no que fazia, parecia estar flutuando em meio às nuvens.Percebera não estar sendo notada naquele local, ele tocava de olhos fechados, calmamente. O chama pelo nome umas duas vezes, mas não recebera respostas. Desda atenção extra que houvera recebido de sua prima passava mais tempo com os dois, e para não ficar sofrendo com lembranças, começou a reparar em outras coisas, como nos olhares claramente apaixonados que sua prima e amigo trocavam, sem ao menos saberem estar sendo correspondidos. Seria agora, naquele mesmo instante que o faria assumir seus sentimentos por Tomoyo. Despertando de seus devaneios, sente a presença de Sakura, pára de tocar, inclinando a cabeça para trás, vendo-a sorrir docemente ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo para ela.  
  
Eriol (fechando o piano): - Muito gosto vê-la por aqui, querida Sakura.  
  
Sakura: - Há tempos queria vir ver o seu ensaio, mas me encontrava muito mal emocionalmente, então não vim antes, mas com a força que você e Tomoyo têm me dado (vendo-o virar-se para ela), além dos conselhos, estou melhor, e evitando me deixar levar pelas lembranças. Vim te visitar, já que a minha tarde estava livre.  
  
Eriol (levantando-se): - Sinto-me muito mais aliviado ao ouvir isso de você, e feliz por estar bem. (aproximando-se dela) Mas você não estava atrás de um emprego para ocupar mais o seu tempo?  
  
Sakura: - Sou muito nova ainda. O máximo que posso conseguir é o emprego de babá.  
  
Eriol: - É verdade... Não ficaste aqui até mais tarde só para me ver ensaiar.  
  
Sakura: - Um pouco sim... Entretanto venho notado que o que você sente pela minha prima não é o mesmo que sentes por mim.  
  
Eriol (franzindo a testa): - O que quer dizer com isso? Oras, Sakura, não venha me dizer que estás com ciúmes?  
  
Sakura (balançando levemente a cabeça): - Claro que não. Só que acho que Tomoyo possa sentir o mesmo.  
  
Eriol: - Onde você está querendo chegar?  
  
Sakura: - Só estou dando um toque. Vocês vivem trocando olhares, gentilezas e carinhos diferentes das que têm pelos outros... Mas me parece que vocês ainda não perceberam isso, que se gostam de verdade.  
  
Eriol (sentindo o rosto corar): - Bem... Talvez você esteja muito mais perceptiva que eu e Tomoyo agora. E talvez esteja certa, também. Tentarei reparar um pouco mais em sua prima, e se for mesmo isso que diz, me acertarei com ela. (abrindo um sorriso no rosto).  
  
Sakura (esperançosa): - Isso quer dizer que eu estava certa, que você realmente gosta dela? (vendo-o consentir) Que ótimo! (com um imenso sorriso no rosto) [Sakura, cupido ao ataqueeeee ahahahhahaha]  
  
Eriol (rindo da reação dela): - Já que me esperou, podemos ir, então continuemos a conversar no caminho?  
  
Sakura: - Mas é claro!  
  
/i------------------------------------------Fim do Flashback-------------- ----------------------------  
  
Sabia como era gostoso ter esperanças, mas também conhecia a dor da incerteza. Não queria aquilo nem para Eriol, e muito menos para Tomoyo, por isso resolvera se intrometer na vida dos dois, e no final, ajudando a acelerar a união deles. A partir daquele dia, Eriol começara a reparar mais nas ações e reações de 'amiga', vendo que Sakura estava certa, Tomoyo agia diferente com ele, com mais exclusividade e carinho. Logo, em um dos ensaios que haviam marcado na casa dele, o marcou bem mais tarde do que de costume, sendo uma sexta-feira, não precisariam se preocupar com a hora que acabasse, era o que pensava Tomoyo sem saber o porque da mudança de horário.  
  
i-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------- -----------------------------  
  
Tudo estava perfeito, Nakuru houvera saído com Toya, e Suppi estava na casa de Sakura.Poderia preparar um jantar à luz de velas para ela, mas não, seria um tanto clichê, queria fazer algo diferente e especial para sua amada.  
  
Ela resolve parar um pouco de ensaiar, depois de algum tempo fazendo isso direto, mas ele dá só um tempinho, o bastante para pegar suas partituras especiais, com a música que houvera separado para tocar para ela, enquanto a cantava.  
  
So she said what's the problem baby (Então ela disse qual é o problema baby)  
  
What's the problem I don't know (qual é o problema eu não sei)  
  
Well maybe I'm in love (bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado)  
  
Think about it every time (penso nisso todo tempo)  
  
I think about it (Eu penso nisso)  
  
Can't stop thinking 'about it (não consigo parar de pensar nisso)  
  
Tomoyo (estranhando): - Eriol?  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this (quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto)  
  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love (apenas pra curá-lo, pois eu não consigo ignorá-lo, se é amor, amor)  
  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing'bout love (faz-me querer me virar e encarar me, mas eu não sei nada sobre amor)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
Turn a little faster (vire um pouco mais rápido)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
The world will follow after (o mundo virá logo atrás)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
Cause everybody's after love (pois todos estão procurando amor)  
  
Tomoyo: - Eriol... nós não íamos descansar?  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running (então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo)  
  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love (correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor)  
  
Melting under blue skies (derretendo debaixo do céu azul)  
  
Belting out sunlight (espalhando a luz do sol)  
  
Shimmering love (doce amor)  
  
Well baby I surrender (bem, baby, eu me rendo)  
  
To the strawberry ice cream (ao sorvete de morango)  
  
Tomoyo (percebendo que ele não se desconcentrava da música de maneira alguma, em sua última tentativa): - Eriol???  
  
Never ever end of all this love (nunca acabara todo este amor)  
  
Well I didn't mean to do it (bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso)  
  
But there's no escaping your love (mas não há escapatória para seu amor)  
  
These lines of lightning (essas linhas de relâmpagos)  
  
Mean we're never alone (significam que nunca estará sozinha)  
  
Never alone, no, no (nunca sozinha, não , não)  
  
Come on, Come on (venha, venha)  
  
Move a little closer (Mova-se para mais perto)  
  
Come on, Come on (venha, venha)  
  
I want to hear you whisper (eu quero escutar você suspirar)  
  
Come on, Come on (venha,venha)  
  
Settle down inside my love (se acomode dentro do meu amor)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
Jump a little higher (pule um pouco mais alto)  
  
Tomoyo: - O que quer dizer com isso? (vendo-o olhar de relance para ela, dando uma piscadela).  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
If you feel a little lighter (se você se sentir um pouco mais leve)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
We were once (nós somos um)  
  
Upon a time in love (dentro de um tempo de amor)  
  
We're accidentally in love (nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados)  
  
O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Uma sensação gostosa brotava em seu peito, e uma alegria era demonstrada através de um sorriso em sua face. Eriol sempre fora do tipo de gostar das músicas clássicas e mais calmas, aquela era um pouco 'louca' com relação ao seu gosto. Será que aquilo significava o que seu coração apontava, que ele tava cantando aquilo para ela?  
  
Accidentally in love (x7) (acidentalmente apaixonados)  
  
Accidentally (acidentalmente)  
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love, (x3) (eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado)  
  
Accidentally (X 2) (Acidentalmente)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
Spin a little tighter (gire um pouco mais apertado)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
And the world's a little brighter (e o mundo é um pouco mais claro)  
  
Come on, come on (venha, venha)  
  
Just get yourself inside her (apenas entre dentro dela)  
  
Love ...I'm in love (amor... eu estou apaixonado)  
  
Logo acabando e fechando o piano, levantando-se da cadeira, fechando o sorriso com uma expressão séria encarando-a. Tomoyo não entendia nada, até que ele a chama com o dedo. Ela se aproxima dele, parando frente a frente. Ele dá uma volta em torno dela, olhando-a do pé a cabeça, como se estivesse examinando a mercadoria. Ela sente o rosto esquentar com aquela observação toda. Pára ao lado dela.  
  
Eriol (sussurrando ao seu ouvido): - Love, I'm love you.  
  
Pegando com delicadeza o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele, com os olhos rasos em lágrima e um tímido sorriso.  
  
Eriol: - Não chore, meu anjo.  
  
Tomoyo (atirando-se nos braços dele): - Eu te amo, Eriol.  
  
Eriol (afagando os cabelos dela): - Também te amo, querida. [sem beijo, por enquanto =P]  
  
-------------------------------------------fim do Flashback----------------- ---------------------------/i  
  
Sakura incentivava Tomoyo a se declarar para Eriol, mas não tinha coragem, por isso resolveu dar um empurrãozinho nele. Só queria ajudar os amigos de que tanto gosta, e deu certo. Até que eles dois combinaram de sair e Eriol a pediu em namoro. Começaram a ficar cada vez mais tempo juntos, e Sakura acabava sobrando. Sempre que tinha uma recaída corria para um dos dois, ou aos dois. Mas não poderia viver sempre às custas da ajuda deles. Estava se sentindo como um estorvo, já que tinham vezes que Tomoyo deixava de sair com Eriol para ficar consolando-a, além de deixar o casal sempre preocupado. Começou a fingir ser forte, para deixá-los serem felizes, e chorava sozinha. Uma vez Kero a viu chorando e já ia ligar pra Tomoyo, mas Sakura acabou brigando com ele.  
  
i-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------- -----------------------------  
  
Estava ouvindo música, deitada em sua cama, até que no rádio começa a tocar uma música que a lembrou de uma história que ele havia contado para ela sobre umas 'vacas' que davam em cima dele. Falou sem ao menos perceber que aquilo a machucava, e isso já havia se passado 3 meses desdo término dos dois, mas ele sabia que ela ainda o amava, do mesmo jeito que ele sentia isso. Falavam-se por Messenger [Sakura moderninha] enquanto ele contava o fato ocorrido, e lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos. Como ele se esquecera que aquilo a machucava? Machucava muito. Aquele fato ocorrido, a conversa, as coisas que ela jogou na cara dele, vieram em mente. A dor era muito grande, ela não conseguia evitar. Quem visse pensaria que ela estava forçando choro, mas era o contrário, ela tentava evitar, por isso a enorme pausa entre cada lágrima. Chorava calmamente, eram apenas aquelas lágrimas insistentes, até uma hora em que era inevitável e cai em prantos, virando o rosto, enfiando-o no travesseiro. Engolindo o choro, corre o olhar até sua mesinha de estudo avistando a tesoura que houvera largado lá em cima. Levanta-se da cama, pegando a tesoura em mãos, apertando-a cada vez mais contra o peito, até ver o porta-retratos em que tinha a fotos dos dois.  
  
O barulho da tesoura caindo no chão, e um outro estrondo como se algo maior tivesse caído também, chama a atenção do bichinho que invadia a geladeira com a boca aberta, pronta para abocanhar um bom pedaço de torta. Voa rapidamente para o quarto de sua mestra, a encontrando jogada no chão chorando. Ao seu lado tinha uma tesoura e um porta-retratos com o vidro quebrado. Sakura perdera as forças ao vê-lo lindo, sorrindo ao lado dela, na foto, deixando a tesoura cair no chão, encontrando-se perdida em lembranças boas que se confundiam com as dolorosas, deixando mais e mais lágrimas correrem por sua face, empurrando com força o porta retratos para o chão, sentindo suas pernas pesarem, caindo no chão de joelhos, sentindo seus braços pesarem também, caindo de rosto no chão, enquanto lágrimas corriam de seu rosto até o chão, fitando com o olhar perdido o porta- retratos à frente de seus olhos. [tirando o porta-retratos e o Kero, cena típica minha, a foto que vejo ta no pc].  
  
Kero (assustado): - Sakura! (sem receber respostas) Chamarei Tomoyo imediatamente!  
  
Sakura (em voz grave): - Não! (apoiando as mãos no chão, tentando se levantar) Deixe-a fora disso!  
  
Kero: - Já é a terceira vez nessa semana que te vejo tentando se matar!  
  
Sakura: - E não me matei, por ser uma fraca! Nem isso consigo fazer! (encarando-o com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar).  
  
Kero (em tom de preocupação): - Sakura, tem sido raro não te encontrar com olheiras. Você passa noites em claro chorando, ou quando dorme, chora mesmo assim. [chorar deixa a gente com olheiras também].  
  
Sakura: - Deixe Tomoyo fora disso! Ela tem o direito de ser feliz, preocupando-se comigo a deixará sempre com o coração apertado. Não é justo isso, Kero! Ela sempre se dedicou a me ajudar, apoiar, consolar... Não é justo prendê-la a vida inteira, ela tem o direito de ser feliz!  
  
Kero: - Mas não quero te ver assim, Sakura...  
  
Sakura (dando as costas a ele): - Por favor, Kero, deixe-me em paz!  
  
Kero sai do quarto dela com o coração partido. Não era comum ela brigar com ele, ainda mais por se preocupar com ela. A vida dela o importava sim, ela era sua mestra, sua amada mestra. Estimava muito ela, não queria mais vê-la tentando tirar a própria vida assim, sem mais nem menos. Isso sim não era justo.  
  
--------------------------------------------fim do Flashback---------------- ----------------------------/i  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Desculpe-me por não ter atualizado antes de viajar, viajei na própria sexta e quinta eu não estava em casa, além de não ter terminado o cap, mas ele ficou até um pouquinho maior que de costume. A música que coloquei aí foi a do 'Counting Crows – Accidentally in love' Do filme Shrek 2... (MERRY, lembra que comentei ela com você? T.T) Mamusca Marry, Mamis Yoru, filhotinha querida, amo vcs = (eu diria q amo o papis tbm, mas ele num lê ¬¬)  
  
Comentando...  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: - Não chora mamusca! Lembra do que eu te disse? Nós duas sentadas na calçada da rua, eu com uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mão, já na metade. E você com uma de vinho seco, na metade também, chorando e cantando música romântica. (estilo corno bêbado). Né não, mamusca?! Na fic a Sakura usa uma tesoura, eu uso a metade dela né, quebrou ¬¬...mas comentários à parte! Obrigada por sempre acompanhar minha fic mamusca! Bejus, te amo! P.S.: Música sessão choro meu a que pus na fic T.T.. P.S. 2:Música seção bebum: Garotos! Né num?!-  
  
Carol: - Fala mulê! A música..hun...hehe, você que me passou -. E num elogia muito as minhas poesias não, se não te exploro.. ' Mas as coisas não melhoram muito não né. Cap flashback...só lembranças. E esperança né, se não fosse ela, Sakura já teria se matado. Suicida maluca, que nem o Kero disse, 3 vezes em uma semana só. Mas tudo bem.Beijinhus e obrigada por acompanhar!  
  
B166ER: - Chora não fofa! Eu sei como se sente T.T... Homens, ruim com eles, pior sem eles. Sakura já tentou se matar, mas não meti o Li nesse cap, só no início. Mas no próximo veremos né.. Mas obrigada por acompanhar, e num chora, homem num presta! Bejus!  
  
sakura14: - Err, Oi! Minha fica é triste =[ Mas mesmo assim, que bom que você gostou! Beijinhus!  
  
M. Sheldon: - Oi fofa, não se preocupe por não ter comentado o último cap, O Li é um típico homem que acha estar agindo certo, porque para ele é certo, mas estando fazendo tudo errado. Retrata a realidade pois é uma realidade isso isso né, se você conseguiu me entender... Eu também tenho esse clip da Sakura, ao ao menos tinha ¬¬, é perfeito sim , e não é loucura sua não, uma poesia minha já foi publicada no flog da K4mil4, fora um outro blog lá... Hiihihihi, fiquei toda alegre com aquilo! Mas...O que matem a Sakura viva é a esperança, sem ela, pode ter certeza que já estaria mortinha, e num me venha com essa de review pequena não, as suas são sempre bem grandes, os meus comentários que são pequenos. A não ser dessa vez, tava com vontade de escrever =D... Beijinhus, obrigada por todos os elogios!!! 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Vento que leve sopra, leve para o distante o meu pedido... o meu desejo...

Pude ver pelos sonhos seu rosto revelar.

Amor da minha vida,

meu príncipe encantado,

Por que adiar o inevitável,

se sabes que um para o outro fomos feitos?

Se para o meu bem me deixaste,

mentirei para ti que estou bem,

já que é assim que queres,

Terá uma idéia falsa dos meus sentimentos,

Pois só serei feliz ao teu lado.

Será que não consegues ver?

Dor que cresce dentro de mim,

lágrimas que não consigo conter.

Por favor, façam-me abrir os olhos e ver que desta vez

Ao invés de um sonho, realmente ouço você me chamar.

Por em fim, em um minuto nessa realidade,

reencontro o brilho dos olhos teus.

Pela porta da sua alma,

vejo o seu espírito sorrir para mim.

Voz: - Sakura!!!

Ao respirar fundo, em alguns segundos de ilusão,

tenho a impressão de sentir o teu perfume...

A impressão de sentir o calor do seu corpo aproximar-se do meu.

então recupero meus sentidos

E percebo que não estás comigo.

Acordo por mais uma vez em prantos.

Pobre coração decepcionado,

Tudo não passava de mais um sonho,

Uma ilusão do meu maior desejo.

Porque tenho que viver assim?

No que deveria ser dia...

Meu sol põe-se a apagar.

Sinto a falta da Luz que trás à minha vida,

como a esperança que trás em meus sonhos.

Não quero mais precisar chorar de tristeza,

Talvez de felicidade sim.

Para você, as minhas lágrimas não mais existirão,

se na minha palavra não conseguiste acreditar,

tentarei te mostrar que é verdade quando digo

que a minha felicidade é você

e enfrentarei de tudo que for preciso

para ser feliz ao teu lado e fazer o mesmo por você.

Voz (olhando para o alto da árvore): - Sakura... Já está acabando o intervalo...

Sakura (levando seu olhar para seu amigo no pé da árvore): - Já descerei.

Voz: - Por que insiste?

Sakura (descendo): - Insisto em o que?

Voz: - Em se afastar de nós, ficar sozinha nessa árvore, presa nos pensamentos.

Sakura: - Kode, não se preocupe. Sabes que gosto de escrever, e lugares calmos assim me trazem inspiração. (sorrindo para ele).

Kode: - Certo... (vendo o caderno nas mãos dela) Posso ver?

Sakura (lembrando-se do que escrevera): - Por enquanto não. Os poemas estão inacabados. (mentindo).

Takashi (acreditando): - Tudo bem... (depois de uma pausa) O que achou da faculdade?

Sakura (observando o local): - Não tem como eu tirar conclusões logo no primeiro dia...mas não me parece ser ruim.

Kode: - Vocês gostarão daqui. Eu, pelo menos, gosto.

Sakura: - Também né, Kode, você está aqui há um ano, mas já é cobiçado pelas garotas e respeitado pelos garotos (falou em tom de deboche) por ser o melhor do time de futebol do time de Tókio.

Kode (encabulado, coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos): - Nem tanto, Sakura. Não é por isso... Até porque sabes que a minha vida é você. (enlaçando-a)

Voz: - Nada de namorico nas dependências da faculdade.

Kode (soltando Sakura, virando e fitando o rosto brincalhão do amigo):- Quem te enganou, Yusuke?

Yusuke: - Ninguém... era só para cortar o clima dos dois.

Sakura (olhando no relógio): - Hora de irmos para as salas.

**Kode** (dando um beijo nela): - Te vejo na saída, querida.

Sakura: - Está bem... (partindo com Yusuke).

Voz: - Por que não acabas logo com isso, Sakura?

Sakura (virando-se): - Hoje foi o dia das pessoas aparecerem de surpresa... (suspirando) Eu quero, Eriol... Eu realmente estou tentando gostar dele, não quero mais chorar pelo Li.

Eriol: - Mas você se sente desconfortável sozinha com o Kode.

Sakura (de cabeça baixa): - Isso era mais no início. Sei que não é certo fazer isso com ele, mas o que tem me ajudado mesmo é esse relacionamento com ele.

Eriol: - Vejo que, por mais que hoje tenha se afastado de nós, não chorou.

Sakura: - Não. Eu disse que estou conseguindo conviver com isso. (em um tom pouco triste).

Eriol: - Que bom, querida Sakura. Mas só conviver não é o bastante. Sei bem o que se passa aqui dentro (apontando, batendo de leve entre os seios dela, no lugar do coração [sem maldades]).

Sakura (colocado as mãos sobre o local indicado por ele, tristonha): - Sabes que isso é inevitável. Tantas vezes já tentei acabar com isso, mas...

Eriol: - Não deixamos, e espero que nenhuma tentativa daquelas venha a se repetir.

Sakura (consentindo): - Acho melhor irmos, antes que cheguemos atrasados.

Eriol: - Sim. Mas qualquer coisa, não evite em vir falar comigo, já que não fala mais com sua prima para não a preocupar, e esteja fingindo muito bem estar feliz com o Kode, eu sinto a sua energia fraca e sei que isso é causa do que sente.

Sakura: - Pode deixar. (forçando um sorriso).

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

Já era noite, uma noite comum na rotina de um jovem que, todas as noites se deitava na verde grama de seu jardim para admirar o céu. Uma outra jovem observava-o sempre que ele se retirava de casa para fazer isso, já que não era comum, preocupava-se com ele, pois costumava fazer isso, quando mais jovem, apenas em momentos de tristeza. Por ser muito fechado, não se abria com ninguém. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era sinal de uma dor que ele carregava no peito, já que desde que ele voltou do Japão, tem feito isso com freqüência.

Resolveu arriscar, indo de mansinho, espiando o olhar dele, até chegar mais próximo, até perceber que aquele olhar estava perdido, então se sentou perto dele. Percebendo a presença familiar, despertou de seus devaneios a fitando com um olhar de reprovação, vendo-a retrucar com um olhar preocupado. Abriu a boca para falar algo, entretanto sabia que a mandando embora seria errado. Volta sua atenção às estrelas, ouvindo aquela menina deitar-se ao seu lado.

Voz 1 (apontando para o céu): - Sabe aquela estrela, meio rosada? Ela é estranha...

Voz 2: - É a dela.

Voz 1: - Já suspeitava, ficou olhando para ela o tempo inteiro. Mas eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas de que cada um de nós tem uma estrela. Acredito mais no que a ciência explica.

Voz 2 (virando o rosto para o lado, olhando para ela): - A ciência explica a magia, Meilyn?

Meilyn (fazendo o mesmo, olhando para ele): - Não.. mas como isso é possível, Shaoran?

Shaoran: - A frase que ela começou a usar para libertar o báculo foi 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela...'. Porque essa não tinha mais o poder de Clow, mas sim o dela, que vem da estrela dela. Todos nós que temos poderes temos uma estrela também. Aquela rosada é a dela. Só que o brilho dessa costumava a ser mais intenso. Desda última vez que a vi, no dia em que voltei para cá, o brilho estava muito fraco, teve até dias em que parecia não ter brilho algum...

Meilyn (interrompendo-o): - Por acaso foi algum daqueles dias que você passou a noite inteira aqui fora?

Shaoran: - Foi sim... Eu senti que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Meilyn: - Esse brilho se apaga em alguma ocasião?

Shaoran: - Apenas por segundos, quando morremos, então nossa magia volta para seu lugar de origem, então a estrela volta a brilhar.

Meilyn: - E o que você sentiu quando viu o brilho dela se ofuscar?

Shaoran: - Que ela estava tentando fazer uma burrada.

Meilyn: - Por que você não volta para Tomoeda, mas dessa vez, para ficar?

Shaoran: - Você sabe que eu não posso. A família não permitiria. Caçariam-me pelo mundo inteiro se fosse preciso, e se eu não quisesse voltar atormentariam a minha vida e a dela. Tenho medo dela sofrer por causa disso, ou então, de por acaso algum desses velhos chatos vierem a matá-la ou coisa assim. Você sabe como eles são.

Meilyn: - Não é só isso, eu sei...

Shaoran (suspirando): - Não sei...

Meilyn: - Do que você tem medo, Shaoran?

Shaoran: - Dela sofrer por minha culpa...

Meilyn (interrompendo-o): - Sofrer você já sabe que ela sofre! Não é só isso, não tente mentir para mim!

Shaoran (um longo suspiro): - Tenho medo de conseguir enfrentar tudo por ela e no final ela me abandonar.

Meilyn: - Você não acredita nas palavras dela, Shaoran? Você não lembra das discussões que vocês tiveram e que ela disse que enfrentaria tudo por você, ou estaria ao teu lado para o que der e vier?

Shaoran: - Eu acredito, Meilyn. Mas eu tenho medo de sofrer por causa da familia

Meilyn (levantando-se do chão, falando em um tom firme de voz): - Viver é arriscar, Shaoran! Você sabe que a ama e que ela sente o mesmo. Ela não disse aquilo tudo em vão! Ela não mentiria para você ou diria coisas das quais não tivesse a certeza que realmente faria. Lute contra a família para ficar com ela, Shaoran! Você sabe que sozinha ela não pode fazer nada! A maior decisão tem que vir de você!

Shaoran: - Meilyn, controle-se...

Meilyn (contendo lágrimas): - Eu estou cansada disso, Shaoran! Cansada de te ver triste aqui, pensando nela, sabendo que ela faz o mesmo. Tomoyo me escreve cartas, e-mails contando tudo. Sakura já tentou se matar, Shaoran! Várias vezes em um mês só. E coincidiu bem com o mês em que você passou em claro aqui fora, foi o mês seguinte em que voltaste para cá. Ela não se matou porque tem esperança de voltar contigo, e está sendo forte para te fazer acreditar que ela é capaz de viver ao teu lado. A dor de não estar contigo é maior do que a que ela possa sofrer ao teu lado. Eu estou aqui desesperada com essa situação, e Tomoyo lá. Nós duas estamos preocupadas com vocês, e sabemos que não tem o porque de ficarem assim! Deixa de ser burro e volta pra ela! Antes que eu mesma te mate, ou pensa que não vi quando estavas chorando no túmulo do teu pai reclamando que a vida era injusta e que se soubesse que estava fazendo-a sofrer demais, a vida não valeria mais, já que você vive pela esperança dela. DIZENDO QUE IA SE MATAR! Vai esperar mais quantos anos até tomar a coragem de enfrentar as coisas por ela? Mais duzentos? A vida acaba um dia, Shaoran! Ou você deixa de ser idiota e COVARDE, enfrenta logo a porcaria da família e volta para ela, ou o resto da vida dos dois vai estar arruinada! (voltando para dentro da mansão enfurecida).

Shaoran ficou pasmo com a reação da prima com relação à vida dele. E o quanto que ela sabia do que se passava com Sakura e ele. Quer dizer que Sakura já tentou se matar mesmo? E não se matou porque estava tentando ser forte para mostrar para ele que era capaz...

Shaoran (balançando a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto a dor em seu peito crescia): - Eu sou um mostro, um monstro... Sem mim ela está melhor. (lembrando-se das palavras da prima) Mas talvez ela esteja certa...(pensando) 'Do mesmo jeito que a estrela dela já havia voltado a brilhar, ele sabia que ela estava superando aquele sofrimento todo. Mas talvez não fosse justo fazê-la sofrer de novo.. Mas talvez se ela estivesse realmente disposta, ele pudesse arriscar... Mas e se ela desistisse? Ah... são tantas as dúvidas... ' (voltando a deitar na grama) Queria não ter esses problemas com a família para enfrentar. Essa bobagem de Clã. Queria apenas poder acordar com ela deitada ao meu lado em uma casinha simples, com uma vida normal. Sendo feliz ao lado dela (deixando uma lágrima escapar). Será que eu estou sendo tão covarde assim? [é um covarde idiota, na moral]

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

Kerberos (balançando Sakura): - Acorde Sakura, acorde!!!

Sakura desperta de seu pesadelo suando frio, com o coração acelerado e um pouco de falta de ar.

Kerberos (voltando à sua forma falsa): - O mesmo pesadelo, Sakura? (vendo-a consentir) Mas de novo?

Sakura (chorando): - Eu não agüento mais esses pesadelos. Não são iguais, mas sempre terminam da mesma forma.

Kero: - Com o moleque morrendo?!

Sakura (enxugando os olhos): - Eu não quero... Não quero que isso aconteça... (choramingando).

Kero: - Talvez seja melhor você contar sobre esses sonhos para a reencarnação do mago Clow. Talvez ele saiba explicar o que ocorre. (indo buscar o telefone).

Sakura (levando a mão ao peito): - Meu coração dói. Sempre que ele morre nesses sonhos, sinto como se eu estivesse também...

Kero (voltando com o telefone): - Ligue logo para ele, Sakura!

Sakura: - Não, Kero. São apenas três da manhã. Não vou acordá-lo! (em falar nisso, lembrou-se de outras pessoas) Por acaso o meu pai acordou?

Kero (balançando negativamente a cabeça): - Você não gritou, ficou se remexendo e revirando na cama... (largando o telefone em cima da cama) Liga, Sakura, que eu sei que depois você não falará com ele.

Sakura: - Não vou ligar! Você pegou essa mania de ligar ou para a Tomoyo ou para o Eriol se algo me acontece. O que há contigo, Kero? Por que disso? Você não era assim!

Kero: - Você que não era assim, Sakura! Desde que aquele moleque foi embora você tem se afastado dos seus amigos e se tornado uma pessoa meio amargurada. Já tentou se matar e vive brigando comigo quando quero te ajudar! Eu já não sei mais o que fazer, Sakura! Sabes que é a minha mestra, mas acima de tudo, minha amiga. Não sei o que faria se você morresse. Esse teu sofrimento está arrastando junto todos os seus amigos, caso não tenha percebido.

Sakura: - Por isso eu tenho me afastado de todos!

Kero: - Mas essa não é a solução! Você tem que ter mais força para superar isso!

Sakura: - Todo mundo diz isso, mas será que vocês não percebem que sou fraca? Não agüento mais essa dor, esses pesadelos, fora os maus pressentimentos. Não quero mais viver assim.

Kero: - Aquele outro moleque, ele te quer bem. Por que não tenta esquecer o outro com ele?

Sakura (chorando): - Eu já tentei. Eu não consigo, não sei mais o que fazer! Tenho tentado me reerguer, mas sempre volto a cair.

Kero: - Corre atrás daquele moleque! O que não dá é você ficar assim. Estamos todos preocupados contigo. Eu, seus amigos e as cartas.

Sakura (abraçando o bichinho): - Desculpe, Kero, desculpe... Eu não quis descontar em vocês o que se passa comigo. Desculpe-me.

Kero: - Sakura, você está me amassando.

Sakura (soltando-o): - Desculpe...

Kero: - Então liga pro Eriol. (apontando para o telefone).

Ela encara o telefone pensando no que faria.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpem a demora...nhai..mas eu tava enrolada essa semana, fora problemas pessoais..e bem... é isso aí.. Mais um poema meu... 'Mais uma vez, um sonho' ....não reparem, não sou boa em criar títulos...¬¬

Desculpas pras pessoas que lêem as minhas fics e eu lia a delas e parei, mas como eu disse, cheia de problemas pessoais... Quando eu me ajeitar volta a ler.

Filhota desculpa ter demorado com o cap, de novo.... eu fico te alugando de mais com isso.' Desculpa...Beijinhus.

Comentando...

Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Mamis fica calma com isso ta? Beijinhus

MeRRy-aNNe: Faz nada mão Merry, já sumiram com a tesoura ¬¬...mas tudo bem...E não chora...Se for pra ficar chorando pára de ler a fic... você sabe bem que é tudo baseado em realidade...e o último acontecimento foi o pior... i.i mas é né...você sabe que eu te puxei, então sou insistente¬¬.. Nhai, bjus mamusca

Carol: - Oi oi! Relaxa menina...Nem me fale que ele não sofre...ele é um cachorro, um covarde! ¬¬ que raiva... ela sabe disso mais ainda ama ele..vê se alguém merece amar um covarde que diz que te ama e não tem coragem de enfrentar a família por você? Nhai, que ódio mew..¬¬ Nhai..Valeu pelo elogio..Beijinhos!


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Sakura (soltando-o): - Desculpe...

Kero: - Então ligue pro Eriol. (apontando para o telefone).

Ela encara o telefone pensando no que faria.

Kero: - Vamos, Sakura... Você sabe que tem que acabar de uma vez com isso, se não for por você faça pela sua filha!

Sakura corre seu olhar até a porta do quarto. Talvez fosse bom ir ver como estava sua pequena...

Sakura: - São só alguns pesadelos...

Kero: - Deixe de bobagens! Você sabe que seus sonhos podem significar muito mais que simples sonhos!

Sakura: - Eu ligo depois. (voltando a se deitar na cama) Boa noite.

Kero (voltando para sua gaveta): - Virou uma cabeça dura mesmo...

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

Já era tarde? Nossa, como o tempo havia passa rápido naquele dia para aquela pequena jovem dos olhos esverdeados. Infelizmente, houvera sido mais um dia atrás de emprego. Mas que vida! Será que era tão difícil arranjar um emprego no período da tarde? Poderia até mesmo ser um emprego de empregada, afinal, agora era só ela e o pai para cuidar daquela casa, já que Toya estava casado e tinha sua própria casa.

Dá mais uma golada no suco que bebia, continuando a pensar, olhando a movimentação da rua. Aquele dia a dia, desde que entrou na faculdade, era extremamente cansativo. Primeiro as aulas no turno da manhã, procurar emprego no período da tarde, e passar o resto do dia cuidando de sua filha. Ah, aquele dia não. Combinara de se encontrar com os amigos na frente de uma lanchonete já muito freqüentada por eles, e estavam há mais de uma hora lá, mais conversando do que comendo.

Tinha seus pensamentos em um passado triste, que às vezes ainda trazia dor. Tão distante estava seu olhar, nos últimos raios de sol que podia ver se esconder atrás dos prédios. Talvez se começasse a prestar atenção no que seus amigos conversavam iria acabar se perdendo, sem nada conseguindo entender, como se eles estivessem falando em outra língua.

Sakura (pensando em voz alta, mexendo com o canudo que tinha no seu copo): - Talvez árabe...(deixando sua cabeça repousar encostada no vidro da janela ao seu lado, suspirando levemente).

Takashi (franze a testa, olhando para ela com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça): - Árabe?

Tomoyo (inclina-se um pouco, tocando na mão de Sakura): - Você está bem?

Sakura (dá uma leve balançada na cabeça, despertando de seus pensamentos): - O que? Ah... sim estou bem, sim!

Takashi (perguntou com seu costumeiro timbre brincalhão de voz): - Vai me trocar por um árabe, é?

Sakura (tira sua mão de baixo da mão de sua prima, que volta a se afastar dela. Olha para o namorado sem entender o por quê da pergunta): - Como assim, te trocar por um árabe? Acho que não entendi...

Eriol (ajeitando seus óculos, tomando a palavra): - Estávamos falando a respeito de casamento, Sakura. Cada um disse com quem gostaria de se casar. E você disse 'talvez árabe'.

Tomoyo (rindo ao se lembrar da resposta que sua prima houvera dado): - Sakura vai andar coberta por panos e vai comer cérebro de carneiro nas refeições.

Sakura (fazendo uma careta para ela): - Credo, que nojo, Tomoyo!

Hanna: - Não foram eles que inventaram aqueles troços de Cama sutra? (olhando para Sakura com um sorriso maldoso) Eu sabia que a senhorita 'sou santinha' era uma diabinha!

Takashi (ignorando a verdadeira intenção da brincadeira da loira): - Relaxa, Hanna, Cama sutra é dos Hindus.

Hanna: - Mas aposto que ela pensou do mesmo jeito que eu. (continuando a implicar com Sakura) Você vai ter que comprar um livro de Cama sutra e decorar todas as posições, Takashi. Se quiser que ela se case com você.

Sakura (constrangida com a insinuação da amiga, gagueja um pouco ao voltar a falar): - Ca-cama sutra? (olhando com os cantos dos olhos para Hanna) Sua depravada!

Hanna: - A mente deprava é a sua, minha querida rainha da cama sutra!

Sakura: - Não sou não! (olhando feio para ela).

Takashi: - Não se preocupe, Hanna. No seu aniversário te dou um livro de cama sutra, já que insiste tanto no assunto.

Hanna (rindo, com seu típico ar de deboche): - Dê para si, já que para a Sakura não vai adiantar muito, acho que ela já tem.

Tomoyo: - Para você saber isso é porque você viu! (mexe com ela, tocando em seu ponto fraco, o orgulho) Se você gostou, não se preocupe, a Sakura te empresta. Já que ela é uma menina muito gentil e bondosa, diferente de você.

Sakura (batendo levemente com as mãos em cima da mesa): - Dava para vocês pararem com isso? Eu não tenho e nem quero livro de cama sutra. Muito menos um noivo Hindu, ou árabe. Eu só disso 'talvez árabe' por eu estar completamente desligada da conversa de vocês. Pensei alto, foi só isso.

Tomoyo: - E o que você estava pensando para ter dito aquilo?

Sakura: - Que se eu prestasse atenção no que vocês estavam falando, eu não entenderia nada, como se vocês estivessem falando em uma língua estranha...

Takashi: - Mas vamos deixar isso de lado (passando seu braço por cima do ombro de Sakura) Sakurinha se casará comigo! E a nossa pequena será a nossa daminha!

Tomoyo (com os olhinhos brilhando): - Ah, como seria lindo! Imaginem a pequena Anni com um dos meus vestidos? Seria um sonho!

Eriol: - Querida, ela só tem 3 anos, deixemos ela crescer um pouco mais, aí sim ela poderá vestir as suas roupas.

Tomoyo: - Mas eu posso fazer roupinhas pequenas também! Isso não é problema.

Sakura (gota): - Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: - O que você acha, Sakurinha?

Takashi: - Que a minha filhinha só vestirá um de seus vestidos se esse for simples.

Tomoyo (fechando o sorriso): - Estraga prazeres.

Hanna: - Em falar em Anni, por que vocês deram um nome ocidental para ela?

Takashi: - Porque eu sou filho de ocidentais. Você não viu os olhinhos redondos dela? Puxaram os meus!!!

Hanna: - E por que você tem olho redondo (apontando para os próprios olhos) e nome de um olho puxado? (apontando para os outros três que estavam).

Takashi: - Ahhh, porque eu nasci aqui, e tenho ancestrais de olho puxado. (puxando levemente a pele nos cantos dos olhos, fazendo uma careta para ela) E... bem... Os estrangeiros aqui são você e o Eriol!

Eriol: - Sou filho de asiáticos. (tirando-se fora da afirmação dele).

Sakura: - E você, Hanna, o que faz aqui no Japão?

Hanna: - Eu já falei isso para vocês... Estudar!

Takashi: - Mentira dela! Não vive sem mim, por isso veio para cá.

Hanna: - Deixa de ser metido, Takashi!

Sakura: - Deve ter vindo atrás do Eriol, já que estudou com ele.

Tomoyo (abraçando o namorado com medo da afirmação que sua prima fizera fosse verdadeira): - Sai pra lá, esse já tem dono.

Takashi (pegando o braço de Sakura, para que ela o abraçasse): - Me abraça, Sak! Diz pra ela que eu também já tenho dona.

Sakura (olhando para ele com um sorrisinho brincalhão): - Eu não tenho nenhum cachorro.

Takashi (arregala levemente os olhos. Nunca chegou a imaginar sua namorada brincando com ele assim): - Sakura!

Hanna: - Sakura, quer uma guia de aniversário? Aí eu dou a coleira pra ele!

Tomoyo (em gargalhadas): - Essa foi boa!

Takashi (olhando feio para Hanna): - Não precisava completar. (vira o rosto abrindo um pouco a boca para falar algo à sua namorada, mas mais uma vez ela olhava pela a janela. Guiado pelo olhar dela vê que já era noite) Acho melhor partimos, já anoiteceu.

Tomoyo: - Acho que vou ficar mais algum tempo aqui. (virando-se para Eriol) Fica comigo, querido?

Eriol: - Lógico! (sorrindo carinhosamente para ela).

Hanna: - Já vi que vou ficar sobrando. (levantando-se da mesa) Tchau, tchau para vocês. (Direcionando-se para a porta de saída).

Sakura (vendo Takashi levantar também): - Vai querer visitar Anni?

Takashi: - Claro, meu amor. Por isso estou partindo mais cedo. Vamos?

Sakura (levantando-se também): - Sim.

Ambos se despedem de Eriol e Tomoyo, e partem em direção à casa de Sakura.

Ao saírem da lanchonete, Takashi segura Sakura pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar.

Sakura (virando-se para ele): - O que houve?

Takashi (preocupado com ela): - O que houve pergunto eu. Você ficou um tanto desligada hoje, Sakura. É ele ainda, não é?

Sakura: - Claro que não, querido. Só que eu tive uns sonhos estranhos e tava pensando neles. (disse carinhosa, passando a mão no rosto dele, recebendo um sorriso em troca).

Takashi: - Estava já preocupado. (abraçando-a carinhosamente) Quando te conheci lembro-me bem do seu sofrimento, não quero que sofras mais.

Sakura: - Você me faz feliz, Takashi. (recostando a cabeça no peito dele) Não quero mais me lembrar de um passado doloroso. Só quero viver minha vida com você e a nossa filha.

Takashi (suspirando): - Olha lá o que você vai aprontar, menina. Não quero mais ver você triste, nunca mais.

Sakura (beijando os lábios dele): - E não verá. (dando mais um beijo, que dessa vez foi correspondido por ele).

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

Shaoran: - Meiling! (gritou ele) Vamos depressa.

Meiling: - Já vou! (gritou de volta. Abre a porta do quarto) O que foi, Xiao Lang?

Shaoran: - Acabaram os treinos! (sorrindo empolgadamente)

Meiling: - Jura? (boquiaberta) Quer dizer que podemos ir para o Japão?

Shaoran (fechando imediatamente seu sorriso): - Não... esqueça-a, Meiling, não vou voltar para lá.

Meiling: - Mas por que? Você não terminou com ela por causa dos treinos? Agora você está livre, Shaoran! Pensei que depois de tudo que eu disse, no passado, você tomaria juízo!

Shaoran: - Não é justo eu voltar pra lá! A estrela recuperou o seu brilho, isso significa que ela recuperou a vida dela. Se eu voltar só estarei trazendo dor, que foi isso o que eu fiz com ela. Eu a fiz sofrer.

Meiling (fechando a mão, pronta para dar-lhe um soco na cara): - Você não toma jeito, Shaoran. Tudo bem. (acalmando-se) Não falo mais nada! Viva a sua vida sem ela, se você conseguir, porque eu não vou mais perder o meu tempo me preocupando com você!

Meiling volta para dentro de seu quarto, fechando a porta na cara de Shaoran. Já estava cansada de tentar trazer alegria para aquele menino teimoso que dizia correr atrás da felicidade, mas até agora só fazia o contrário. Fugia do que o trazia alegria.

Bem, ao menos não teria que lhe dar a horrível notícia de que ela estava namorando, ainda mais, que tinha uma filha.

Shaoran (pensando): - O que deu nela?

Era uma pergunta desnecessária, ele sabia bem o que se passava com a prima, mas preferiu ignorar tudo aquilo, já que só o trazia dor. Ainda mais em pensar que Sakura era sua felicidade e ele a fazia infeliz.

Agora teria que tomar um rumo em sua vida, só não sabia o que fazer. Talvez entrar no exército Chinês, já que lutar era algo que sabia e gostava de fazer. Era um jeito de desvanecer os problemas e dores, lutando.

Suspira fundo, e começa a andar por aquele enorme corredor sem ter para onde ir, mas preferia andar ao ficar parado na frente da porta do quarto de sua prima pensando.

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

Takashi havia acabado de sair da casa de Sakura, agora ela poderia ver suas coisas com calma. Foi até a secretária eletrônica ver se tinha algum recado. Tinham vários, dentre eles, um que a deixou extremamente feliz. Era a oportunidade que ela queria.

Mensagem: - Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, estamos te convidando para fazer os testes para entrar na peça Romeu e Julieta. Se tiver interessada, favor ligar para XXXXXXX.

Não seria um emprego exatamente, mas era perfeito. Ganharia algum dinheiro com isso, além de que gostava **de** atuar. Fizera algumas peças quando mais nova talvez estivesse um pouco enferrujada. Mas o que custava tentar? Se ela conseguisse entrar no grupo de teatro poderia ajudar o pai com as contas de casa. Ou até viajar com o grupo para outros países, como Inglaterra, França, Itália, China... Rapidamente fechou seu sorriso ao pensar no último país. Já estava sonhando alto demais, e preferia que aquele sonho fosse impossível. Não queria vê-lo, queria mas preferia evitar. Talvez não tivesse problemas em ir para a China, se isso não incluísse Hong Kong.

Respira fundo, e disca para o número de telefone informado na mensagem, confirmando sua presença nos testes. Só teria que passar no teatro municipal para pegar o papel com as frases que teria que interpretar, dependente do papel que ela queira fazer, certamente, Julieta.

Kero: - Sakura, já fez algo para comermos? (disse o bichinho descendo as escadas voando)

Sakura (virando-se para a escada, vendo Kero a fitar com um olhar esperançoso): - Seu fominha! Tenho mais o que fazer antes disso, agora suba e fique de olho na Anni para mim.

Kero (aproximando-se mais dela): - Você não acha que já está na hora de dar um pouco de atenção para a sua filha?

Sakura: - Você quer que eu faça a comida ou cuidar dela?

Kero (pensando um pouco): - Tudo bem, faz a comida primeiro.

Sakura: - Então suba logo e vá ficar de olho nela pra mim.

Kero (voltando para a escada): - Chame-me quando a comida estiver pronta.

Sakura (gota): - É mesmo um fominha.

Sakura se direciona a cozinha, faria o que tinha a fazer depois. Agora teria que preparar o jantar, antes que Kero a cobrasse de novo. E na verdade, seu próprio estômago cobrava. Na lanchonete só havia tomado um copo de suco e comido umas batatas-fritas e nada mais, além disso. E isso não alimenta ninguém, precisava de um bom jantar. Uma boa companhia também ia bem, mas não podia pensar nisso, pois seus pensamentos voavam até Shaoran. Takashi era uma ótima pessoa, um namorado muito atencioso, mas isso não era tudo. _Falta o amor_. Repetiu mais uma vez aquela frase mentalmente, levando uma de suas mãos ao cordão que tinha no pescoço, puxando o medalhão, fechando os olhos se concentra e o abre, vendo ali a foto de Shaoran, que guardava sempre perto do peito, perto do coração.

Anni: - Mamãe!! (gritou a pequena descendo as escadas, chamando a atenção de Sakura que se esquece de fechar o medalhão).

Sakura já estava dentro da cozinha, voltou para a sala onde viu sua pequena parada lá na porta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Sakura (aproximando-se dela, confusa): - O que houve?

Anni (soluçando): - Eu...ca-cai da-a... esca-a-a-a-da.

Sakura: - Eu já não te disse para não descê-las correndo?

Anni (consentindo com a cabeça baixa): - Mas eu tropecei.

Sakura (aproxima-se pouco mais, agachando-se abraça sua pequena, dando-lhe conforto): - Mas você não se feriu, não foi? (perguntava carinhosamente).

Anni: - Não...(pára de falar ao ver o medalhão da mãe aberto, e sem que ela percebesse, pega-o delicadamente olhando a foto).

Sakura tenta se afastar da filha, quando sente seu cordão ser puxado por ela. Era óbvio **que **a tonta esqueceu o medalhão aberto, agora sua filha estava vendo a foto de seu passado.Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura puxa o medalhão das mãos da filha.

Anni (olhando para a mãe confusa): - Esse não é o papai. Quem é ele mãe?

Sakura: - Um antigo amigo meu. (mentindo)

Anni (caindo na mentira da mãe): - Ele morreu?

Sakura: - Isso querida, ele morreu. (continuando a mentir). Agora suba e vá brincar com o Kero que eu tenho que fazer o jantar.

Deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que fazia. Sorte sempre 'trancar' o medalhão com a carta cadeado. Só ela podia abrir. Já que o medalhão estava protegido pela carta, para os outros não passava de um medalhão comum, já que não dá para abrir. Volta para a cozinha, mas antes de tudo, convoca a carta cadeado trancando o medalhão.

**Continua...**

N/A: Oi..o cap pode estar confuso, ou então meio sem graça. Mas me desculpem, esse cap era para ser assim mesmo. Beijinhus.. Às vezes penso que eu deveria ter reeditado essa fic também... Blz

Comentando...

MeRRy-aNNe: Ai mamusca, assim quem chora sou eu i.i... Você também é uma grande amiga pra mim, fora a minha mamusca quirida.. =D... mas sabe, eu ainda recupero a minha tesoura, até não precisando mais dela.. .. Beijinhus mamusca!=

M. Sheldon: Não precisa se desculpar. Eu te entendo perfeitamente, até porque eu já perdi muita coisa importante com esses problemas no pc. Chega ser frustrante. Mas sobre o comentário do cap, é, a Sakura havia se tornado uma suicida XD, e o Li, bem, no fundo ele é um pouco egoísta. Tem medo de sofrer, mas sente a falta dela.. ai vai nisso né. Parece que a escritora aqui vai ter que se intrometer na vida dos dois. Já que a estória era baseada em fatos reais, até eu resolver ir para o futuro. Os flsh backs do passado também são baseados em fatos reais. Nhai, direitos autorais meus, a vida é minha XD.

O brigada pelo elogio da poesia, mas é isso, são só meus sentimentos, e logo devo por mais delas na fic. Beijinhus e obrigado pela review e elogios. =


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

A noite se aproximava, Takashi acompanhava Sakura até sua casa e aproveitaria, como de costume, para ver sua filha. Já havia se passados alguns dias após o teste que Sakura fez para a tal peça de teatro, mas... não fora aceita. Isso a entristeceu por um tempo, mas recebeu uma noticia ainda melhor. Um filme, e seria a protagonista da história. Soubera que o diretor do tal filme estava assistindo aos testes, e fez a questão de ter Sakura como seu protagonista. Como sua mulher era a diretora da peça não houveram problemas.

Acabara de receber aquela notícia, e não sabia o que fazer. As gravações seriam na China.. sim.. China... Hong Kong... Isso a lembrava... Li... Suspirava continuamente, e não sabia se devia ou não aceitar. Mas Takashi estava com ela no momento e a incentivou a aceitar.

"_Takashi: Sakura, você não pode perder essa chance. Não era isso que tanto queria. Vai desistir logo agora?_

_Sakura (abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se mal por tudo aquilo): Você sabe o que se passa.. Você sabe o Porque! (disse voltando a encará-lo)._

_Takashi: Certo.. Tudo bem! Largue seus sonhos de lado para fugir daquele que só te trouxe dor. DE UM PASSADO! (falou descontrolado já)."_

Por que fugir dele, se ele fugia também dela? Deixar de viver por causa de Li, se ele vivia sem ela? Não... Pensou várias vezes em desistir da vida por causa dele, mas reconsiderava... Tinha esperanças dele voltar para ela um dia. Porque se iludir? Sabia que aquilo só a traria dor. De início foi perfeito, apropriado ao momento, mas depois, quando finalmente decidiu viver, entrava em prantos com desilusões e tinha suas recaídas. Nada que ele fizesse a atingiria, agora tinha o porque viver. Sua filha. Viveria por ela.

Por esse lado não havia sido uma irresponsabilidade tê-la, mas uma dádiva, um presente que chegou na hora certa.

Takashi: - Sakura... (falou quebrando o silêncio) Quando é a viagem?

Sakura: - Semana que vem.. Ah, o que farei com Anni? Ela não pode ficar com você?

Takashi: - Sabes que não... Não deixam crianças no campus, esqueceu-se? Mas e sua prima, Tomoyo?

Sakura (suspirou tristemente): - Ela viajará também... Para a gravação de seu primeiro Cd.

Takashi: - Sério? (perguntou, surpreso) Não sabia!

Sakura: - Sim... Por isso... (interrompe a fala suspirando tristemente, voltando seu olhar para Takashi) Não havia pensado nisso antes, mas acho que terei que desistir...

Takashi: - Não mesmo! (olhando para a casinha amarela não muito longe) Assim que

chegarmos você ligará para o diretor da novela e perguntará se pode levar Anni contigo. Mas desistir dos seus sonhos.. Não, Sakura!

Sakura: - Existem coisas além de um sonho... Às vezes devemos deixar aquilo que gostamos para fazer o certo, que, para mim, é cuidar de minha filha. (disse firme, encarando-o)

Takashi: - Estamos acertados então. (ignorando a última fala dela) Ligará para o diretor! Disse parando em frente ao portão da casa dela.

Sakura: - Estás inadmissível!

Takashi: Esse sou eu. (disse sorrindo para ela, arrancando um sorriso de seu rosto sério e preocupado) Tem que viver, querida. Desperdiçaste anos de sua vida em pura lamuria, não achas que deva aproveitar as chances? Não aceito um não! Agora entre e ligue para ele!

Sakura: - Sim, senhor sargento. (disse brincalhona, abrindo o portão, subindo as escadas e logo abrindo a porta de casa e entrando com ele). ANNI, seu pai ta aqui!!! (gritou para a filha que desceu as escadas correndo).

Sakura sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com aquela nova família que havia criado. Amava seu namorado e a filha que tivera com ele, mas não era um amor puro e verdadeiro como o qual sentia por Li. Takashi era seu porto seguro, o homem que sonhava para dar um novo rumo a sua vida. O homem com o qual se pusera a sonhar, forçadamente por uma atração, uma 'química'.

Ele era o novato mais cobiçado do colégio, na época em que se conheceram. Ela, como muitas outras, não conseguiu resistir ao encanto dele. Pensava poder esquecer seu passado ao lado dele e viver feliz. Não que não seja, mas ainda restava-lhe dores guardadas no peito. E um amor não esquecido.

Resolvendo não contrariar Takashi, Sakura liga para o diretor. Sem muitas contradições. Pareceu não se importar em ela levar a filha, mas disse que deveria manter a menina nas 'rédeas' para não arranjar confusões. Apenas pediu para que ela não atrapalhasse os ensaios e gravações.

Takashi fica apenas mais alguns minutos na casa de Sakura, não ficaria mais lá muito tempo. Estava exausto, não conseguiria manter um diálogo com ela, ou alguma brincadeira com a filha. O melhor era ir para casa descansar.

O cansaço de Sakura já não tanto. Após o jantar ligou para sua prima. Se não contasse as novidades logo, Tomoyo com certeza a recriminaria e faria chantagem emocional. Mas logo Tomoyo ficou triste em saber que não poderia ficar com a pequena Anni. Se não fosse a gravação de seu Cd, ficaria só pela prima e afilhada.

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Alguns dias mais se passaram. A vida naquela cidade estava ficando um tanto 'rotineira'. Nada acontecia, nada mudava. Sakura entediava-se cada dia mais que passava, mas sempre tinha algo para iluminar seu dia.

Anni era, definitivamente, a razão da vida de Sakura. E a pequena parecia estar mais animada que a mãe com a viagem para Hong Kong. Não, Sakura ainda não gostava daquela idéia, trazia-lhe dores ao peito. Parece que teria de carregar aquele fardo o resto de sua vida.

Inclina a cabeça rapidamente para o lado, onde estava sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ah, já estava na hora de acordar, levantar, vestir-se... estudar... estudar.. estudar...

Sakura: - Quero dormir mais um pouco...

Resmungou para si mesma. Sabia que não devia ter dormido tarde na noite anterior, mas não conseguia dormir. A cena de anos atrás voltava várias vezes na sua cabeça. O dor que lhe traziam aquelas lembranças era inigualável. Queria poder riscar aquele passado de sua vida, se fosse para ele lhe trazer tanta dor como trazia.

Com muito esforço, levanta-se da cama. E logo começou um novo dia para ela, mas este era o dia. A véspera da viagem.

Sentia-se enjoa pela ansiedade. Sua mente e coração estavam um contra o outro. Queria vê-lo com toda a saudade que sentia, mas não queria consciente da dor que sentiria logo depois.

Toma um curto e rápido banho, vestindo-se rapidamente e indo tomar seu café. Estava atrasada para tomar um desjejum descente.

Passa rapidamente pela sala onde vê a luz da secretária ligada. Havia alguma ligação não atendida. Mas como? Havia dormido tão tarde!

Aperta o botão e ouve. Era uma ligação de Takashi, e ele parecia não estar nada feliz, queria ter uma conversa séria com ela na hora do almoço, quando deixaria Anni com Tomoyo. Ouvia no fundo a voz da filha, mas não entendia o que falava.

O que estava acontecendo ali? O que há!!! Como de um dia para o outro ele iria querer terminar assim com ela?

Estava pensando de mais em uma coisa sem importância alguma. Tinha que parar com aquela mania horrível de sofrer antecipadamente.

Mas... Não seria melhor se ele quisesse terminar? Certo! Ela iria para Hong Kong, encontraria Li e viveria feliz pelo resto da vida! Mas não era bem assim que as coisas seriam... Perderia Takashi, choraria, encontraria Li, choraria, ele não ficaria com ela por causa da mãe dele, choraria, ele poderia não ir vê-la, entraria em desespero, ele já estaria casado, sairia correndo em prantos.

É... O que fosse que Takashi quisesse falar com ela, ela teria que não perdê-lo. Não para se garantir com alguém. Gostava sinceramente dele. Mas... ah.. Odiava-se por não amá-lo como amava Li. Odiava-se por ter conhecido Li. ODIAVA O DESTINO QUE TINHA JUNTADO E SEPARADO OS DOIS!

Se ao menos o futuro fosse certo

e nele você voltasse para mim,

não me importaria de chorar,

choraria rios e rios de lágrimas.

Sofreria esse momento sem me arrepender,

por um dia o destino ter me separado de você.

Para então chorar mais oceanos e oceanos de felicidade,

ao destino o meu pedido realizar,

trazendo-te de volta para mim em verdade.

Se ao menos o futuro fosse certo

eu não teria meu coração tão espedaçado assim

por fazer-me acreditar em uma crença

em que um dia você não vai voltar.

Como se o futuro fosse certo

e eu soubesse que, um dia,

por mim o seu amor pôs-se a acabar.

E aquele futuro florido com o qual eu sonhava,

mostrasse-se em trevas, e nada mais restasse

Além das minhas lágrimas.

Se ao menos o futuro fosse certo

e eu tivesse a certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro,

para ficarmos o resto de nossas vidas juntos,

talvez eu não precisasse dizer-te um 'até logo'

em sinal de um possível 'adeus',

e em todas as despedidas eu não desperdiçasse lágrimas

de medo e de saudades precipitadas.

Pudesse dizer-te um até logo seguido de um sorriso credível,

pois voltaria a ter-te em meus braços.

Se ao menos o futuro fosse certo...

poderia dar-te um beijo de boa noite

sabendo que na manhã seguinte

acordaria com os pássaros a cantar

vendo-te ao meu lado dormir belo e sereno,

então minha cabeça sobre seu peito pudesse repousar,

ouvindo seu coração bater calmamente.

Seria em fim, não mais uma sonhadora, e sim,

feliz pela nossa vida como um só.

Feliz por estar contigo mais uma vez.

Aquela experiência que estava tendo no jornal da faculdade a estava fazendo bem. Além de poder divulgar suas poesias como 'anônimas', não queria que Takashi soubesse que eram delas, mesmo sabendo que ele não lia o jornal, a maioria dos amigos dele liam. Preferia não arriscar. Ao menos tinha os direitos autorais sobre aquelas poesias, ninguém poderia roubar, já que teria confusão se alguém roubasse. Seu segredo seria descoberto.

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Eriol: - Vou. (disse sério, continuando a andar).

Tomoyo: - Mas assim, em cima da hora? Vai me deixar aqui? (disse ela, alcançando-o)

Eriol: - Querida... Também viajarás, só não irei contigo. Não tenho bons pressentimentos com essa viagem de Sakura. Talvez seja melhor estar junto a acontecer algo terrível.

Tomoyo (cruzando os braços, emburrada): - Certo, vá com ela e me deixe!

Eriol: - Tomoyo! (parando de andar, encarando-a) Sabes que não é nada disso, deixe de ser ciumenta! Além do mais, será melhor para ela. Tenho apartamento em Hong Kong, e quando ela estiver nas gravações cuidarei de Anni para ela.

Tomoyo (virando o rosto, evitando fitá-lo, magoada): - Eu sei... entendo... Mas pensei que iríamos juntos viajar.

Eriol: - Não é bem uma viajem de lazer, será a gravação do seu Cd. Em outra oportunidade iremos juntos, mas para nos divertirmos, certo?

Tomoyo aceita ainda um pouco arrasada com a decisão repentina do namorado. Por mais que não fossem ter muito tempo juntos, queria tê-lo ao seu lado. Mas tinha de reconhecer, sua prima precisava mais dele que ela.

E, afinal, do que se tratava o tal pressentimento de Eriol? Não aparentava ser nada muito bom. Ficaria preocupada, agora, com a prima, a afilhada e o namorado.

Poucos metros em frente encontram-se com Sakura, já a espera deles, em frente à faculdade, acompanhada de Takashi e Hanna.

Hanna (aproximando-se de Eriol): - Soube que você vai amanhã com a Sadô!

Sakura: - Hanna! (disse fitando-a séria) Dava para você parar com isso de sadô?

Takashi (rindo abertamente): - Acho que ela está precisando de namorado! Os últimos assuntos dela foram Cama sutra e Sadomasoquismo.

Sakura: - Acho que a Sadô aqui é você!!!

Tomoyo: - Uhn... Mas e aquela marca d tapa no teu braço que eu vi... (começava a 'dedurar' Sakura, até que ela tapa a boca da prima).

Hanna (arregalando os olhos): - SAKURA! (voltando-se para Tomoyo) Não era de chicote? Eu encontrei um, uma vez, na casa dela.

Sakura (vermelha de vergonha): - Mentira!!!

Takashi: - Comprou chicote e nem me falou, querida? (disse ele, para Sakura, rindo).

Sakura (completamente constrangida): - Não!!!

Hanna: - IHHH, Takashi é chifrudo! (falou caindo na gargalhada).

Takashi (não gostando do comentário puxa Sakura pelo braço para dentro da faculdade): - Vamos, já estamos todos atrasados.

Hanna (pulando como uma maluca): - Chifrudo, chifrudo!!!

----------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

O clima na mesa estava um pouco denso. Sakura não sabia o que responder, como mentir mais para ele. Já escondia coisas de mais. Ao menos conseguiu comprovar para ele que o amuleto não tinha como ser aberto. Ele acreditou, já que, na tentativa, não consegui abrir.

Sakura: - Eu já disse, ela deve ter visto coisa. Meu amuleto não abre! É apenas um medalhão!

Takashi: - Sim! Disso eu sei! Mas para insistir tanto em repetir a mesma coisa é como se estivesse mentindo e feliz por ele ter emperrado.

Sakura: - Porque eu mentiria?

Takashi: - Porque você ainda o ama!

Sakura: - Takashi.. (em voz baixa, com o coração apertado) Entenda. Não estou mentindo para você, eu não gosto mais dele. Não tem como alimentar um sentimento por uma pessoa que já não vejo faz anos!

Takashi: - O que eu posso dizer, Sakura? O que mais posso dizer? (falou em lágrimas) Tentei de todo jeito superar isso. Não sabes a dor que eu sentia quando te encontrava pensativa ou triste. Sabia que era por causa dele! Deve existir outro medalhão!

Sakura (pegando levemente nas mãos dele, já sem muitas idéias): - Não existe outro... Talvez eu nunca devesse ter te metido em minha vida. Não sabia que sofreria tanto. Eu encontrei a felicidade com você e a nossa filha, a Anni. Digo, sinceramente, em verdade, que te amo. Shaoran morreu pra mim! Morreu no meu coração, morreu na minha vida. Não quero mais saber dele!

Takashi (recuperando-se): - Não quero te perder.. por mais que ache que esteja mentindo pra mim, sofrerei mais sem você.

Sakura: - Não estou mentindo, acredite em mim, por favor! (implorou para ele. Não queria vê-lo sofrer. Mas já estava sendo egoísta. Se o amasse de verdade o deixaria naquele momento para não fazê-lo sofrer mais, mas se o amasse de verdade, não amaria Shaoran. Então talvez ele não sofresse.)

Então era isso? Será que era verdade o que Shaoran havia dito, que havia deixado-a para ela não sofrer com a vida que levariam juntos, a família contra a felicidade dele com ela?

Não sabia no que pensar. Todos esses anos o intitulou como um covarde, que estava fazendo isso por medo de ele sofrer. Se ela poderia agüentar qualquer dor estando come lê, porque ele também não podia?

_Shaoran: - Não sabes o quanto também sofro por ter te deixado..._

Sakura: - O que? (arregalando os olhos sem acreditar no que via.)

Shaoran estava sentado no gramado de sua casa, olhando para o nada, pensativo. E Sakura, olhando-o como se tivesse sido um fantasma, mas o fantasma era ela. Ele não a via.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Certo.. não tenho direitos de desculpa. Demorei séculos com essa fic. Mas espero que compreendam. Prefiro não comentar. Mas fora os contínuos problemas com o meu pc, eu ter perdido todos os cap... Também tive problemas pessoais. Mas espero conseguir continuar a fic! Sim, vou continuar.

Carol: Oi prima, subrinha.. AHh, a final, o que você é minha? Sei não viu! Olha, a Sakura não é tonta o tonto nas histórias é sempre o Li XD. É sempre ele o panaca que faz as merdas, a não ser na outra fic, a Tudo pode acontecer. Correção, ele também é um tonto na! Bem, resumindo, é característica dos dois! XD Menina, to com saudades de você, tens aparecido pouco na net. Um dia desses nos falaremos, né? Beijinhus!

MeRRy-aNNe: Mamusca, viu só! Yoru não me matou P, nem você! Ela não deixou, lalalalala... Mamusca, a gente tem que continuar com a nossa fic, sabia? Ta certo, vê se aparece! Beijinhus!

M. Sheldon: Oiii, eu é quem peço desculpas. Meu pc também tava cheio de problemas! Dá até raiva isso. Talvez possamos dizer que não tem muita magia, ainda, nessa fic. É uma continuação meio louca... Mas foi ficando meio assim porque eu tava seguindo meus planos de vida, e a vida mudou, aí ficou uma confusão só essa fic. Pode-se dizer que passei por tudo isso e pior, menos o lance de estar com alguém e ter uma filha. XD Mas tem uma amiga que me zoa de sadomasoquista, eu não tenho chicote não, mas ela fica me zoando mesmo assim XD. E olha só, eu, uma pobre criança ¬¬. E como a vida ta uma porcariazinha está sendo difícil eu ler a fic do povo. Aind anão consegui ler a tua., terminar a do meu pai, seguir com a da Yoru e da Miaka. Aff, ta difícil. Mas continuo agradecendo pelos elogios! Beijinhos!

Andréia : Oi! Porque ninguém gostou da Sakura ter uma filha? Gente, que preconceito! Tem outras fic que a Sakura tem filho de outro também! Só o Shaoran que pode ter? ¬¬ QUE MUNDO MACHISTAAAAAA. E, OLAH, NÃO DIGA QUE O Shaoran é só da Sakura que a minha mãe (Yoru) e irmã vão ter ataques! Hehhehehe... Bruninha não toma jeito.. –.--' Ah, vou indo nessa. Obrigado pelo review, e me impressiono por ter gostado da fic, já que esta acostumada com a da Yoru que é 10000 vezes melhor. Beijinhus!


End file.
